Tale of a Black Soul
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Bella Swan was never who she said she was, but who is she really? The cullen's are about to find out 19 years after they left her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Isabella Calypso Black. What does she have in common with Isabella Marie Swan? Easy; they're the same girl. Why is she running though, and why is she wearing glamour?**

**Bio:**

**Isabella Calypso Black**

Nickname (s): Cal, Caly, and Calypso

**Parents:** Sirius Orion Black and Isabelle Mary Knox – Black

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Bright Blue/Green

**Abilities:** Metamorphmagus / Animagi

**Birthday**: September 13th 1978

**Age:** 17 almost 18

**Alias:**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Nickname:** Bella

**Parents:** Charlie and Renee Swan

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Status:** Muggle

**Birth:** September 13th 1982

**Age:** 13 almost 14 (1996) 2000 (New moon) 18

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Face, a new Fate**

"Calypso? Cal….Isabella!" I heard a ruff voice whisper into my ear as I drifted in and out of unconsciousness. I breathed in sharply and moaned as I rolled over a bit from my position on the cold cell of my cousin and uncles dungeons. I blinked and opened my vivid hazel/green eyes, my black hair mated with grim and blood.

"He…Hel…Help me." I muttered as I looked into the eyes of my blond cousin, Draconus. I sighed as I felt strong arms around me and a pulling before I was pulled away from my own personal hell. I fell back into darkness before we arrived to safety.

**Week Latter: March 1st 1996::**

"I'm sorry about what took place these past weeks, Ms. Black." Albus said as I sat in front of him, the large plush chair more comfortable then the ones he summoned for the students. My arm was in a sling, it was still healing but everything else was healed. My arms where covered in scars, most where old, some where new, and each had their own story.

"Albus, I knew the risk when I joined Voldemort, and I knew the risk when I decided to spy for you. This was in no way your fault." I said and he smiled before handing me a piece of parchment. I caught my breath upon seeing the ministry seal and opened the folded paper. I inhaled and began to read aloud.

"Dear Ms. Black,

You are hear by released from suspicion of being a active death eater on the grounds of your memories that have been tested and proved legit and the vouches of masers; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Draconus Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Nymphodora Tonks.

Although you have been pardoned; the crimes of your past have still remained opened by the following families and blood status.

Madame Rosemerta Garcia

Selena Flinch-Fletchley

Ashleen Creevey

Allen Creevey

There is also the case of 72 muggles and 10 squibs. If you accept responsibility for these deaths only three of the following families will be pressing charges; the Flinch-fletchley's, creevey's and the Figg's.

In the case of the deaths of Selena Flinch-fletchley, Ashleen and Allen Creevey and Nora Figg we here by sentence you to 5 months in Azkaban prison and then two years Exile from the wizardry world to be followed within the month after your release.

In the case of the 72 muggles and 10 squibs, you are sentenced to have your wand snapped and a tracer put on you for a year of your exile.

Sincerely,

Amelia Susan Bones"

I stared at the letter before putting it on the desk. "So, I guess I'm getting off easy?" I asked as I looked at my old Headmaster with sad eyes. He nodded and I rolled up my left sleeve, staring at the brand that marked me as what I was.

"I'm afraid so Calypso." He said and I closed my eyes.

"I deserve it. I deserve to get the kiss…" I began only to feel the hard grip of a withered hand on my right hand. I looked up to see the hard eyes of Albus starring at me.

"No one, No one deserves to have their soul taken from them. Your father would agree." He said and I grinned in spit of myself. I looked up as cloaked fingers appeared along with the minister.

"Hello Ms. Black." He sad and signaled for them to cuff me with the red cuffs that if I tried to move would shock me, if I tried to much my hands would be severed.

"Ow, watch the arm please." I said and I was courted off to my special cell in Azkaban,

**Five months latter; August 2nd 1996:**

"Up and Atem Black, your friends are here to retrieve you." Said the only guard who knew my location. When I had been imprisoned they chose one auror to be my secret keeper so that Voldemort couldn't try and break me out of here. It had worked, and I had heard everything during the break out of the other imprisoned death eaters, Bellatrix LeStrange being one of them.

I looked up from my place in my small cell. I glared with my bright green/blue eyes of my white tiger animagus form. It was the only thing saving my sanity from the Dementors. Though truthfully I didn't believe I deserved it, I was a murder, before I realized what I had gotten myself into I had done this with pride and joy, I had killed for the thrill. I purred as I saw Dumbledore, Remus; my godfather and fathers best friend, Severus my adopted uncle, Draco, cousin and Harry who I saw as a brother since we where younger.

I knew the moment I saw him when I was a third year and he a first year that we'd grow to be best of friends, if only in secret; the school would have had a riot it a Slytherin and Gryffindor became friends publicly.

As I transformed back into my human form and almost collapsed from the emotions vibrating in the building but I breathed in and put my dirty hands through the hand slots so the auror could cuff me and then he opened the door and escorted me out, I breathed in fresh air and almost started laughing madly but I only closed my eyes and aloud Severus and Remus to help me into the boat.

The moment we where in the boat and rowing away from my hell, I latched onto Draco and Harry as best I could with bound hands and almost cried, my black hair matted and knotted with grease and dirt, my face and body dirtied where I hadn't showered in what felt like years and I was sure it took everything they had not to gag from my smell.

"I'm so glade your ok, Caly." Harry said and I sighed and breathed in his sent, fresh pine, hints of oleander and his natural body odor of Hazel – Nut. I was only able to tell these things from my animagus form or as my father, godfather and friends had taken to nickname my form; Dionne, meaning Divine Queen.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and let my left hand grip Draco's, I would protect them, but right now I needed to finish my sentence, right now, I needed to sleep.

**One week latter:**

"You want me to what!" I yelled as I raked a hand through my dark hair and sighed, trying to calm down. I was going through magic deprivation, something that usually only happened to purebloods who had to give up all magic for extended amounts of time, and then had their wand snapped. So at the moment I was a bit of a live wire, as the muggles put it.

"Well, Calypso, we are out of options. You have been exiled London and the Wizarding world for two years. Voldemort is after you for treason and we are almost out of options as to how to protect you from him and too do this we have to send you to the muggle world." Albus said that absurd twinkle ever present in his blue eyes.

"But to Aunt Renee? She's a Bloody Squib, a Disgrace to the Knox name!" I almost yelled, this was going against everything I ever learned. I had no problem now days with half bloods and I could stand Muggle-borns but I still had a ways to go before I could stomach squibs and Muggles.

"If I'm found..." I began again, this time he interrupted me smiling.

"You won't be." He started as he handed me some papers that looked like muggles credentials, birth certificates and other things.

"You won't be going as Calypso Black, but Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan, a Muggle."

I almost got whiplash as I snapped my head up to look at him, my eyes turning from my natural Blue/green, to Pink, to Black, to Red, to Violet and settling back on Blue/green.

"A…Muggle? I can't, I don't know how to act, how to behave! I don't think I can handle the urge to hurt them, I was raised to believe them below me, How do I act around the, the being I used to kill, torture…." I said and looked at Albus for answers. He sighed and his twinkle lessened but it was Severus who answered.

"Don't think about that, you can adapt, and Renee had agreed to teach you everything you know, she has even agreed to get you a dog if you want. Just focus on finishing you sentence and coming home, so you can protect Potter and your cousin." He said and I nodded before closing my eyes and concentrated, I figured they would want me to change my appearance.

I concentrated on what I remembered Renee looking like from pictures and my features slowly changed. Instead of looking almost 18 like I was, I now appeared 13 or 14. My black hair became more wavy and less thick and a mahogany brown, my blue/green eyes became a boring doe brown and I made my nose a bit longer to match that of Renee before lessening my cheekbones. I even went as far as to darken my skin a bit, though it would only be apparent to people who knew my real appearance.

"Perfect, Calypso, or should I say…Isabella?" Albus said smiling and I smirked back.

"Bella." I replied. Noticing even my voice was different, a bit more deep and ruff but not much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Then and Now**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, though before that I was Isabella Calypso Black the daughter of Isabelle and Sirius Black. I lived my life with my cousin Draco and his parents Narcissa (My second cousin) and her husband Lucius Malfoy. I never much like Lucius, he always looked at me weird, and as I grew the looks turned to lust and I grew scared but I was a pureblood, a Black, I wasn't going to let anyone know this.

All my life I was taught by Narcissa and Lucius that as the heir to the Black family I had a responsibility. I was taught that my father Sirius had been sent to Azkaban and was a hero to the dark. That he was a death eater and that he had helped our master defeat the Potters. I grew up hating Harry Potter, while my younger cousin grew up respecting him in a since, he also wished to win the brats hand in friendship. I was disgusted, they always said my personality reminded them of my other cousin, Narcissa's older sister, Bellatrix.

When I was 12 I was accepted to Hogwarts, well really I was 11 almost 12. I was born on September 13th 1978 a year after my parents got out of Hogwarts, three years before Potter or my cousin was born. I was instantly sorted into Slytherin, though the hat did mention I shouldn't take everything my family says to heart. That wasn't my turning point though, it was three years latter.

I was sitting by myself and at the beginning of the year when the first years came in. I instantly felt drawn to someone, I knew it was my animagus form telling me something. I smelled blood and pain along with the sweetest sent I'd ever smelled, I just wanted to jump the being and...well that's something I didn't really know.

It wasn't until he was called that I knew who it was, Harry Bloody Potter. I almost cursed everyone in sight, but I held my ground. I observed him for a year, got to know him inside out, and soon enough found out he was my chosen. Once every 100 years or so one witch and one wizard get a chosen, sorta like a soul mate, but different. Most never realize, but unlike them I was a animagus, a White Tiger, I smelt my chosen and god did he smell good.

Unlike in stories you didn't have to marry them, you didn't even have to love them, but it was always a good idea to get to know them. I didn't want too at first, but I saw him from a distance and I saw his fake smiles, his wounds. I just knew his muggle relatives didn't treat right, I confronted him the next year, my fourth, the same year I became a death eater, he begged me not to tell dumbledore at the end of the year, I agreed. During my fifth year my father broke out of prison, I decided even if my father wanted to kill Harry I wouldn't let him, it was the beginning of my rebellion from my family and pureblooded nature. I even got to know the weasley's and Granger, Hermione.

I of course kept this all a secret, thankfully I was a skilled Occlimens and Legimens and was able to keep The dark lord out of my mind, though there was a few close calls. It was after that year I left Hogwarts, never coming back for my sixth year. I even stopped dating my boyfriend, well secret boyfriend.

He was a Hufflepuff, true he was a pureblood but my family would have never agreed. I remember his face when I stopped our relationship at the end of fifth year, I had told him everything, even that I was a death eater. I was at the initiation where I finally got the mark, it was seeing Harry chained to a gravestone and to my horror Cedric dead not far away. I almost broke down crying but I held my emotions back and played along. At the end of Harry's fourth year I went to Dumbledore, told him everything and begged him to help me.

Too my shock he called in Severus, he was my head of house when I was in school and he was a death eater, or so I Thought. He told me he had started out the same as me but his love for Lily Evans had made him join Dumbledore as a Spy. I knew what he meant, I loved Harry, but not more as a Brother.

After that I began Spying, I even told Draco after we had a heart felt moment, I saw myself in him, I knew he didn't want to follow in his father foot steps, my own steps. In the middle of their fifth year I was found out and held by my uncle, what they did to me I really do not wish to repeat, to remember.

It was Draco who saved me and I was sent to the order, the whole order knew what I was doing...my father who I had found out was innocent and had been framed was shocked at what I had been doing but he understood. I was sentenced to five months in Azkaban and then two year exile with no magic and my wand was snapped.

I found out I had been sentenced to spend that time in the muggle world, in America, with my disowned Aunt Renee Dwyer. Renee or formally know as Regina Rena Knox was the fraternal twin of my mother, Isabella Mary Knox. Renee changed her name after she was sent to a orphanage in America, and became Renee Carter, a muggle for all intense and purposes, she grew older and married Charles Swan a muggle and then three years latter divorced him. Six years latter she met Philip Dwyer and American Pureblood, when I went to live with them Renee was Four months pregnant. I grew to love little Isabelle named after Renee's sister and me, I always called her Marybelle as her middle name was Mary, she looked so much like what I'd seen of my mother.

A year after I came her to Phoenix, I Got word that Dumbledore was dead, I was shocked and scared, so much so I begged Renee to help me disappear, and the same week as my sentenced ended she sent me to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie, with the right Potion Charlie now believes he is my father, I was hurt at first considering my real father had been killed in Harry's fifth year while I was in Azkaban. While in Forks I meet The Cullen's, Vampires. I feel in love with Edward, and long story short he saved my life from James, a tracker and human drinker and then after my supposed 18th birthday, it was really my 21st, he left me. I was shocked and hurt, I was so close to telling him the truth about me and he throws it back in my face.

For five months I was a shell of my former self, a zombie. It was Charlie who snapped me out of it and then I called Phil and had him obliviate Charlie and I went home. Back to protect my remaining family, back to help Harry kill Voldemort.

**19 Years Latter ~ **

"Lily! Get in here and make your bed!" I yelled as I made breakfast for my niece and nephews. (Don't ask me how I knew she wasn't doing her chores.) Harry had married Ginny a year after the final battle, which surprisingly happened a year after I returned. Thanks to the fact Wizards and Witches aged slower and healthier then Muggles I still looked the same as I had when I left Forks, only more mature and maybe I had a few Grey hairs now and then, but I was 40 years old, almost anyways, I was bound to get a little gray around the edges. I myself didn't have any biological children, I did adopt but after Edward left me I never could get over it enough to pursue a man.

I now worked at hogwarts as the DADA professor, though I had been a Unspeakable for years before now, I was the head of the department of mysteries and a very good field agent when I was needed.

I never dreamed though this year would change everything.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I alos want to ask for some of your help. I was on a HP Role play site a while ago and I had a brilliant idea. What if I turned this story into a Role play site? Would anyone be interested and would anyone like to help me, it takes a lot of work and dedication to make one of these. If you do PM me or review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 19 years latter**

**Edward Pov::**

19 years had passed since I let my Angel go. My sweet innocent Bella. Sometimes I would lay in my bed, the bed I'd got for her, and just imagine what she would be like today. Would she be Older? Would her eyes be as innocent, would she be as beautiful as I remembered.

Other nights I sat and thought about who she had married? Did she marry that Mike Newton, had she had his children? It was all hard for me to think about, but I had let her go, what she did, and who she married wasn't my business. I had kept my promise though, I hadn't contacted her since I left, and I hoped she had kept hers.

I let my fingers glide across the piano keys, but I never pushed down, I never played. I hadn't been able to bring myself to play since I had left Bella, the family was no longer the same. Carlisle wasn't as passionate about his work any longer.

Jasper was always depressed. Alice never shopped out of the house, she always ordered and had It shipped to the house. Emmett wasn't as fun loving, and shocking of all Rosalie wasn't as self centered. It was like realizing she had been wrong about Bella had made her grow up, I myself hadn't been able to hunt for almost two years on my own.

Carlisle and the others had often tied me to the bed, held me down and forced the animal blood down my throat. I was better now, I could hunt on my own but I wasn't healed. Without Bella I don't think I ever will be.

**England, Godric's Hollow:::**

_**September 1st 2018:**_

I stared as the Potter/Weasley/Black/Lupin Family lined up along the yard of Godric's hollow. The house had been rebuilt after the second war and now homed Harry, Ginny and their three kids. I myself straightened up Grimmauld place, just like my father would have wanted me to.

The oldest of the children was mine and Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, he was 20 years old now, born in August of 1998 to my godfather, Remus Lupin and my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. He was the apple of my eye when I had found out about him, he was always changing his hair color but like most Black's his natural hair color was Black. His eyes where the same amber as his father, but like his mother he liked unique coloring, so he stood in his auror robes with Teal hair and pink eyes.

Next was Victorie Weasley, Born May 2 2000, the same day as the final battle. She was a lot like her mother in appearance,with her bright, (brighter then most Weasley's) red hair and being a quarter Veela helped. She was in her training to be a Healer as she had graduated the year before from Ravenclaw house; She had worked her butt off to graduate early. She and Teddy where dating, and very happy together.

After Victorie was The twins, Lucy and Molly, and my son Edward James (Also Adopted). The Twins where Percy and his wife Audrey's daughters. They looked a lot alike but they were not identical, they where the wizardry worlds first set of fraternal twins. Both had Red hair though and brown eyes, only different shades. They where also both Ravenclaws, and 17 years old, in their last year at Hogwarts.

EJ was my oldest and had been the Son of Severus Snape, a shock to me as well, he was 18 almost 19, and a Slytherin Seventh year. He hadn't been to school until a year after he got his first letter, and as he was born in September, he was almost 13 before he started his first year. He had gotten the Dragon Pox the year before.

After them came Rose Weasley, James Potter, Dominique Weasley, and My other adopted Son, Cedric Black, all born in the same year. Rose was Hermione and Ron's first daughter. She looked like her mother with her father freckles and blue eyes, and red hair, only hers wasn't near as bright as most Weasley's. She was a Gryffindor Sixth year.

James Potter was Ginny and Harry's first son and a player as the muggles would put it. He was so much like his grandfather James it was scary. He had taken to hitting on me since he hit puberty. I found it quit flattering and cute. He was also a Gryffindor Sixth year, and one of the new Marauders.

Dominique was Bill and Fleur's second daughter and Victorie's sister. She like her sister had blue eyes and red hair but hers was a lighter red, almost strawberry blond. She was a Hufflepuff, and a sixth year.

Cedric was named after my ex-boyfriend, his green eyes has reminded me so much of Cedric that I knew he was a blessing in disguise. I spoiled him rotten; He was a Hufflepuff as well, the first Black to be a Puff, my grams was rolling over in her portrait.

After them was Albus Potter and my adopted daughter Adara Emelia Black or Emmi as she like to be called. They where both in Gryffindor and fifth years.

Albus Potter was named for our deceased headmaster and surprisingly a old professor, Severus Snape. I had along with Harry suggested the name, Ginny was hesitant but agreed. He was a very mixed personality. He was a lot like his father in looks and attitude. He was a Gryffindor in the end.

Adara was my baby girl, maybe not biologically but they where all three mine Magically. She was a red head, and had amazing Blue eyes, she looked nothing like me, but that was to be expected. She was a Fifth year like Albus but unlike Al she was a Slytherin.

After them was Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, and Fred Weasley II. Lily was a lot like her mother but like her dad she had green eyes, the only other Potter besides Albus too inherit them. James had Brown eyes like his mother. Lily was a fourth year Gryffindor.

Hugo was Hermione and Ron's youngest son. He was a lot like his father in appearance and looks and was Lily's best friend. He had red hair, freckles but like his mother he had Brown eyes; Much like His aunt Ginny and Grandma Molly. He was also a Gryffindor.

Fred Weasley II was George and Angelina's First Son. He looked just like his father and deceased uncle. He was also a big prankster, always trying to out shine the new marauders, he was a Gryffindor as well.

The last of the family was Roxanne Weasley, Lucas Weasley, and Arthur Weasley II.

Roxanne was Fred Weasley's younger sister, she was a dark haired girl, the first dark haired Weasley ever. She did have Blue eyes though, much like her brothers. She was a Ravenclaw and a 2nd Year.

Lucas was the youngest child of Bill and Fleur. He had light red hair and Blue eyes much like his siblings and was the first male veela and quit some time. He was a Gryffindor 2nd year as well.

Arthur was Charlie Weasley's only son. He is a lot like his father, though his mother died during child birth so he has some guilt issues. Arthur lives with Me as his father can't be around all that much from his work with dragons. He is a 3rd year Slytherin.

"Ok, Weasley's, Potter, Blacks and Lupin; Are you all ready for this new year. Teddy you have everything for your assistant duty?" I asked looking to my teal haired godson. Teddy looked at me and let his eyes change from pink to Violet to match mine, I narrowed my eyes and turned then Emerald green. Teddy followed suit with green eyes. I laughed and changed then to rainbow colors...he blinked and lowered his head and I watched as they returned to his natural amber.

"Nice try Teddy-Bear. James, Lily, Albus you ready for this year?" I asked as I looked to my niece and nephews. They nodded and James walked over and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his nose into my hair, which was a dark red at the moment.

"Are you ready to go out with me yet Bella?" He asked and I sighed. He was the only one I aloud to call me Bella.

"Nice try Jamie....but I older then your parents; it wouldn't work." He sighed and I looked to The others who was snickering. Harry was laughing as he had seen from Remus' memories how his father had been with his mother. "Victorie, Dominique, Lucas how bout you?" I asked and they nodded and Victorie said a small line in French I smiled and nodded.

"bon Victorie." I said and then turned to the others.

"Roxie, Fred, be good and the same to you Arthur. I don't expect that you will be skipping classes this year?" I asked and they nodded. Roxie. Fred and Arthur where the problematic Weasley's, they had a bad home life. George was always at work and Angelina had divorced him three years ago, making them act out more. Arthur just didn't have a father figure as Charlie was always in Romania and Depressed over His wife Quinlan.

"Now EJ, Cedric and Emmi. I do not want to witness any muggle-born cracks," I stopped to look at Adara, she was just like me as a child, a bit prejudiced. "No skipping or antagonizing James." I said and looked to EJ. He looked a lot like his father only...dare I say it, more handsome. His eyes where a chocolate brown and his hair was black.

"Yes Mother." He said in a board but respecting tone. EJ and James never got along, James was jealous of EJ because I gave so much attention to him, and not James. Sometimes I worried that James would never get over his little infatuation.

"Now Ced, please for the love of Merlin and grandma Isabelle's portrait, don't fall off your broom." It always amazed me how klutzy Cedric was, but he made up for it with charm. He was a Seeker and he had a many injuries just from that.

"Good, Hey Gin, Harry I've softened them up for ya." I yelled to the couple that was standing at the porch. Hermione and Ron where at work and George, Angelina, Percy, and the other where as well. I looked to Molly and Lucy but didn't do more then nod, they where very reserved and never got into trouble. I sighed as my cell phone rang and almost jumped for joy. As a Unspeakable my job description was vast, I was mostly a inside agent, I made things to increase the knowledge of the wizardry world. I studied the Death Veil with my team of three others, and on other times I created things like the magic electricity. It really didn't have a name, but I had made it so the electricity of muggles didn't interfere with magic as long as the object, like my phone had a special spell placed over it.

For the last 8 year though I had been working on a Potion to allow Vampires to reproduce. I always sympathized with Rosalie about her not being able to have babies, and as soon as I had gotten my emotions back under control and had worked my way up from Trainee to Unspeakable, to Unspeakable Field agent (Like a Auror only with more authority) and the finally as the head of the department I was able to start my testing.

"Black Speaking." I spoke professionally. Working as a Unspeakable of my status was like being in the army, only worse, or so I thought. The training is rigorous, you have to have a vast knowledge of all area's of magic and to be good at them at the same time, I worked along side Hermione, she was my understudy as well. When I retired she would become the next head of the department.

"Hey Cal, it me Belle." Came a soft voice from the other end. I almost jumped for joy. Belle was my cousin and had posed as my sister for three years. She was a petite thing, and had brown hair and brown eyes, she was now 22 and had a 4 year old daughter, Rain Cralake. (Cral - Ake)

"Marybelle how are you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Fine, I just thought I check up on you...you always where a scatter brain, also I wanted to speak to Teddy." She said and I sighed. Isabelle used to date Teddy while she was in school over here, a Gryffindor and though she had been two years older then him they had hit it off. When Teddy was fifth year and her a seventh they broke up but not before consummating the relationship, Belle never got pregnant and even though she was married now and living in Phoenix, she never really got over Teddy. Victorie never really liked it when they talked.

"Ted, Come here!" I yelled and his teal head snapped up and he walked over, I had changed my eyes back to my natural Blue/green and my hair was still it morphed dark red. I handed him the phone and walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"OK, everyone into the cars!" I yelled and they all turned like solders and marched off to the two cars. One was a 2010 BMW, the other was a older model of a Mercedes - Benz. I had a small fetish for muggle cars. Harry being the only other one who knew how to drive, got into the Mercedes and I got into the BMW, Looking back at Cedric, James, Lily, Molly, and Lucy. It also looked like Teddy would be joining us as the other car was pulling away.

I honked the car twice and smiled as Teddy came around to the passenger side putting up his middle finger on the way. If I had been anyone else I probably would have been mad.

"All aboard...next stop Hogwarts Express." I said and pulled away, I always wanted to say that.

**Edwards Pov::**

I couldn't believe we where doing this. Not three days ago we had gotten a letter from the headmistress of Hogwarts asking us to come and watch over the school, take classes. It was true some of us where wizards before we where turned, Alice and Emmett where the only two though. The rest of us would be using wand that had the spell already installed into them and all we had to so was say the spell and the wand did the rest. It was a lot like cheating.

This wasn't our first trip to Hogwarts. We had been during the 70's when Voldemorty or something or other was at large. Back then Carlisle's old friend Albus Dumbledore had been alive, now days his dupity, Minerva McGonagal had taken over. I sighed as Carlisle called us all over to the car and said with a small fake smile.

"OK, we will be meeting with two of the professor's at the school entrance just before the feast. A Ms. Black and Mr. Lupin." He siad and I looked up.

I looked up and raised my eyebrow. "Any relation to Remus and Sirius? Or even Regulus?" I asked. I remembered those two last names particularly well. The Black family more so. Sirius and Regulus Black and then the Black sisters, Andromeda, Bella... I winced at the name before thinking of the last girl.

Nar..Narcissus..no; Narcissa! She had been the Blond Rosalie had hated so much.

"I do not know, Minerva would not say. We ready to take our leave?" He asked and we all nodded. First we would drive to Kings cross then take a portkey to outside Hogsmead and run along the way to the forbidden Forrest from there, then we'd come out at the school, We all had the roots memorized and nothing would could detour us.

_'I hope I am doing the wright thing?'_ I heard Alice think before I looked at her and she looked away and started singing the Alphabet in Persian. Odd.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, its really helped me know what stories I should update first and as this story had been half written already I decided to finish it up. I also am thinking up to new stories. One is a NCIS crossover, and the other is a story about 'Renesemee' only she wasn't named that, I still can't believe Bella named her daughter that...its cute but long and hard to pronounce. (Sorta) **

**I don't know when I will prosue these two Idea's but I'd like to know what you guys think. **

**On another note, someone asked if Bella still looked 18. Technically Bella was really 21, she was hiding under a alias and assumed age, but yes she still looks '18'. Though she is 40 years old, well 39 almost 40, so take notice that she has aged a bit, Like I said she has some gray hairs, very few but they are hiding there and she has a wisdom in her eyes that makes her look her age. Most witches and wizards don't start wrinkling and really aging until they are 60 or sometimes even 70. **

**I will have pictures up soon, too give you a better Idea. Also the story is always in Calypso/Bella's Pov unless I make a note that says, Edward Pov or something.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's back!**

After getting the kids onto the train; Victorie, Harry, Teddy and I all aparated to Hogsmead. We quickly walked up too the school and entered the big doors, smiling as we saw our colleagues. All the old professors had long since retired; even Sinistra, the old astronomy professor. Sinistra had been EJ's mother but she had developed cancer and couldn't handle her husband's death (Though no one knew Severus and her where married). She died three years after the war and her retirement.

Charms was now taught by Erin Wiltshire, a Muggleborn who was by far the youngest on the staff, only 23 years old. Luna Lovegood – Longbottom had returned to Hogwarts four years after the war to teach Divination and Neville had taken over the Herbology position. They now had three children; Alice Longbottom, Lysander Longbottom and Lysandra Longbottom. Alice was in her 6th year (Gryffindor), and the other two where twins and in their 4th year (Ravenclaw).

Potion's was now taught by Harry, a shocking development. He found during the war if Severus wasn't breathing down his neck he could make a very decent potion, and through himself into the art. He had once said it reminded him of Cooking, Snape's portrait had rolled his eyes and almost turned red.

Teddy was of course my assistant, he was to take over the position when I was done here. Victorie was training to be a healer, and work as the school nurse; as it was Poppy was getting old and was retiring within the year. Minerva was of course the headmistress and her old spot was filled by Padma Patil – Creevey. I found it odd to be working with her as I had killed her husbands Parents in the second war. Something Dennis had never forgiven me for.

"Hello Calypso, How was your summer?" Minerva asked and I smiled and chuckled softly. She did this every time we saw each other. The new Marauders had broken more rules in 6 years then the old ones and the Golden Trio combined.

The new Marauders consisted of James Sirius Potter, A.K.A Prongs (They decided on the same nicknames except for Wormtail which was changed). Coincidentally his animagus form was a Stag.

Adara Emilia Black, A.K.A. Padfoot, her animagus form was a Black Dog, resembling a Wolf to a extent.

Scorpius Malfoy, A.K.A Moony. Unlike Teddy or Remus, he was not a Werewolf, but he was a Wolf Animagus.

Seraphina Freesia Malfoy, A.K.A Sunny. Sera was Scorpius' Twin Sister and her animagus was a Tiger, with the brightest orange and Black fur anyone had ever seen.

Draco had gone on to marry Daphne Greengrass one of the few Slytherin's who didn't stand by their parents and get sent to prison or killed during the war. Draco now worked here as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Daphne was an Auror.

"It went well, but I do not know any of the Marauder's plans this year, I am sorry to say." I said as we walked into the school, heading for the great hall. I looked to her from the corner of my eyes and smiled as her face fell with dread. Victorie stood behind us with her hand covering her mouth as she laughed, her left hand holding onto Teddy's. Harry was further behind laughing at the situation, even after nearly 39 years (He was 38) he was still shy and liked to blend into the background and away from the attention.

"Well, that is to be expected…I wish you'd tell that daughter of yours that I don't like Catnip, though." She whispered and I laughed. Adara was very prone to filling Minerva's office with catnip once a year. As we reached the doors to the great hall she turned to me and said her face serious. Harry had even noticed and had come to stand behind me.

"I need you and Teddy too go and retrieve our newest additions to the school." She said and I narrowed my eyes, I was not liking where this was going but I never got it out as I started to scream and crumbled to the floor, clawing at my left arm. Harry was instantly at my side but I also noticed he was in pain and his scar was bleeding.

"Calypso!" They each yelled and I pulled back my jacket sleeve, only to stare wide eyed at the dark mark. It wasn't faded like it had been, it was black as coal, and pulsing.

"It. can't. be." I whispered and I saw black.

**Teddy's Pov::**

I screamed as the women who had been like a Mother to me for the past 20 years screamed in pain before falling to the floor. Uncle Harry, the only father figure I'd known, was at her side instantly and I smiled. I had always dreamed that Calypso and Harry where to be Married and we'd all live happily ever after as a Family, even after I knew Harry was married to Ginny. It wasn't that I didn't like Ginny, but When your godmother isn't you godfathers wife and you see them as parents its hard to accept that they wont and can't be together.

"Calypso!" I screamed along with Vicky and my old headmistress. I ran over and gasped at what she was staring at. Harry had long since went into a trance like state, just staring at it with her and I also noticed his scar was bleeding.

"It. can't. be." She whispered and her eyes closed. I knew instantly she was unconscious as her dark red hair faded back to Black and she lost what little color she had in her checks; returning to the paleness I was so used to seeing.

"What happened? Aunt Caly?" Victorie asked from my side and I caught Calypso's head before it hit the stone floor. I picked her up effortlessly and turned to Minerva who was holding her wrinkled hand to her mouth. Victorie was helping Harry off the floor and Harry instantly came over to me and stroked Calypso's cheek and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. It was at these times, those fantasy's I had as a child came back and made me wounder why they where so affectionate to each other but he had married someone else?

"I was afraid of this." Minerva said and I raised my eyebrow. Uncle Harry also looked over to her, his usual emerald green eyes had darkened and almost looked black.

"What?" I asked and she sighed and motioned for me to follow her in the general direction of the infirmary. Harry asked with his hands if he could take Calypso and I nodded and handed her to him, for someone who was only 5'8 1/2 and quite scrawny looking, Uncle Harry could carry quite a lot of things at once, including Calypso. (Not that she was fat or anything.)

"Three weeks ago there was a massive break out of death eaters by one Pansy Nott nee Parkinson and her husband, Theodore. Thirty three death eaters where released and then we got word the dark lords Wand had been stolen. Draco came to me yesterday telling me he had noticed the slight darkening of his mark." Minerva said and I stared wide eyed.

"I remember Albus once told me this happened to Severus during my fourth year." Uncle harry said nodding. He looked down at Aunt Caly and I smiled, I knew their was chemistry between those two but why hadn't they ever went with it? I would figure this out, I thought and noticed Harry was glaring at me. He most have noticed I was thinking about them, I always got this goofy look on my face when I Thought of them together.

"...I was so worried this would happen, it means the dark lord is most likely back. I was so afraid that I called in a old friend of Albus', they are Vampires, five will be masquerading as students. The other two will help in the infirmary." Minerva said and I looked over at her.

"Vampire's!? Are you crazy...they are dangerous." I yelled and she turned to me as we entered the infirmary.

"No more dangerous then Werewolves Mr. Lupin." She said through pursed lips. I winced, she always got that look when I was in trouble during my Hogwarts years.

"Sorry." I muttered and she nodded and motioned for Harry to lay Caly on one of the beds. He did and then turned to Minerva.

"If Draco noticed the darkening of his mark then why didn't Caly?" He asked and I looked to Minerva at the same time as Victorie.

"I don't think she was looking for it. Draco had always feared something like this would happen, and as such looks at his mark everyday in the shower or in the mirror. Calypso was always ashamed of her teenage years and hated the mark with a passion, she has never once wished to see it everyday of her life, so she covers it with long sleeves or make up, even glamors." Minerva said and Harry nodded sighing.

"Teddy, I want you to go and meet the Cullen's at the edge of the Forrest...Take Victorie." Minerva said and we nodded and turned to leave but not before I saw Harry snap his head up and stare at Minerva like she had lost her mind.

**Edwards' POV::**

It didn't take us long to travel from London to Kings cross. I of course took in our environment, and noticed the signs of other witches and wizards. I snapped my head around as I smelled the fresh sent of freesia and Roses with the faint sent of Lillie's intertwined. I noticed most the family had also noticed and as I let out a strangled cry Carlisle patted me on the back.

"Its ok son, we all know you miss her." He said and everyone nodded and even Rose looked down saddened. I smiled slightly, I knew Rosalie was sorry about how she had treated Bella.

"Lets hurry! I want to see Hogwarts again." Alice said too hyper for my liking. She was never this hyper unless she knew something I didn't. We shook our head and took off running through the barrier and ran ahead of the train. We arrived to the Forrest two hours latter and then took off into it. It wasn't until night fall we reached the end of the Forrest and the edge of the school, close to Hagrids hut, I was disappointed to notice it was dark and looked like it had not been lived in for years.

As we exited the forest we saw two people approaching. One was a tall boy, he looked muscular and in his early 20's maybe younger. He had teal hair, and bright Amber eyes which I had only seen on one person, Remus Lupin. He also had a striking resemblance to our old friend. Beside him was a women, about 5'5, and she held a glow of beauty that could rival Rosalie. She had a kind face but she looked nothing like a Black, she had the brightest red hair in curls and her eyes where the clearest Blue.

"Are you the Cullen's?" The man asked and we nodded. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Teddy Lupin, this is my girlfriend, Victorie Weasley." He said and the red headed girl smiled at us and held out her hand as well. Emmett reached out to take her hand first and I of course rolled my eyes, and waited for Rose to hit him in the back of his head. I sighed as the impact occurred and the girl, Victorie giggled.

"Weasley? I was under the impression a Ms. Black was coming..." Carlisle trailed off and they both looked at each other with grim looks.

"She was...she had a small...accident." Teddy said as his eyes changed to Blue and I knew he was a Metamorphmagus.

"Is Be...She alright?" Alice asked and I looked over at her with narrowed eyes. Had she almost said Bella? It couldn't be...Bella wasn't here, she was somewhere else, probably in Florida, with a husband and three kids, probably a dog and plenty of gray hairs. She wasn't here.

"Yes, Aunt Caly is a very strong person...she'll be ok." Victorie said and I almost sighed in relief, Callie or something not Bella. As we started walking to the castle I noticed someone with wavy silver blond hair going down to the train stop, the kids must have arrived.

"So, Teddy are you guys related to Molly and Arthur weasley and Remus Lupin?" Alice asked as she jogged up to them. Teddy looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, Remus Lupin was my father, my Mother was Nymphadora Tonks, Aunt Caly's Cousin." He said and we blinked. Remus had married Sirius' cousin's daughter? Wow, Remus had always frowned upon the idea of marrying and having children because of being a werewolf.

"Yes, My parents are Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur are my grandparents. My Mother is a French Veela, Fleur Delcour Weasley." Victorie said and we nodded, it made since, she had a faint french accent, but it was hardly noticeable.

"What about your aunt...Callie was it?" Jasper asked from Alice's side.

"Isabella Calypso Black..She's Sirius Black and Isabelle Knox's daughter....She's great." Teddy said as we entered the great hall and went to sit in seats at the head table. We would only be up their until we were introduced and sorted...again.

"Is..Isabella?" I muttered, in a sad whisper. Teddy turned to look at me shocked.

"Yea...But she only allow James to call her Bella...Everyone else calls her Caly or Calypso." He said and I looked down. Could it be possible? She would be about 37 by now...no it was imposable. I looked up as students started to filter in. Some caught my eye. A tallish Blond with Blue eyes beside another taller blond, but a Boy with eyes just as blue. They appeared to be twins. Behind them was a shorter girl with Red hair and Blue eyes and the boy beside her was a taller boy who was the spitting image of James Potter.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy and his twin sister Seraphina. The other two are Adara Emelia Black, she goes by Emmi and James Potter. James is Harry Potter's son, and Emmi is Aunt Caly's." Victorie whispered as she noticed me watching them. My heart sank, it couldn't be Bella, it just couldn't.

"She's married?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, She adopted Emmi, along with Emmi's two brothers, EJ and Cedric." She said and I closed my eyes only to miss the sorting. By the time it was over Minerva had started making announcement.

"This year the school will be guarded by some old friends of Albus Dumbledore's...They are Vampires so please try not to bleed in the Vincenty of them. Let me introduce Carlisle Cullen and His wife Esme. They will be working in the infirmary with Victorie Weasley and Madam Pomphry." She said and Carlisle and Esme stood and bowed.

" Next is their children Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. Please pay attention as they are sorted.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Minerva called and I stood and glided over.

_'Wow, he is so cute.'_

_'Damn him for taking Beth's attention.'_

_'I wish Alice wouldn't date that Potter brat.'_ This thought made me confused, was it another Alice.

**_'Hello Mr. Cullen, long time no see.'_ **The hat said and I rolled my eyes and said with bated breath.

**_'Just sort me Artus.'_** I spat and he sighed and finally screeched.

"Gryffindor."

I walked solemnly to the familiar table and sat across from a girl with Red hair and Green eyes, she reminded me of Lily Evans.

"Hello, I'm Lily...Lily Potter." She said and held out her hand. I was shocked, she wasn't affriad of me.

"Don't be so shocked, my adopted Brother is a werewolf and my aunt was a former death eater...you aren't the first dangerous creature of person I've been around." I smiled and shock her hand before noticing Alice had been put in Ravenclaw, Jasper in Slytherin, Emmett in Hufflepuff and Rosalie also in Slytherin.

"You siblings seem nice...I have a older brother James, a total prat, and another brother, Albus...He's ok though." Lily said and I smiled. She reminded me a lot of her grandmother....I had been very fond of Lily Evans.

I looked up just as the great hall doors burst open and a women walked in. She wear Black and Green robes and had Black curly hair and Blue green eyes. She didn't look very old but a few gray hairs here and there gave it away..I also noticed she looked like Bella only more curved and different coloring. If it wasn't for the smell imitating off her and her shock to see me I wouldn't have noticed.

"Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rebirth**

**Harry's POV:**

"The Cullen's? Are you crazy Minerva?" I yelled after Teddy and Vicky had left. Minerva sighed as she moved to sit in the chair beside Caly's bed.

"I was at a standstill and running out of options. You know as much as I do that Voldemort is back and we need all the help we can get….Harry Calypso almost died last time." She whispered the last part. It was true; Caly had almost died from the final battle and all her injuries. I mean she had been just under me in command of the second war. We had been so lucky to get the newborns on our side after Victoria's failed attempt to kill Caly.

**Flashback:**

**February 2nd 1999:**

_Harry and Calypso stood beside each other on a hill top as memories newborns and their leader approached. Caly new the vampire, Victoria had been James' mate and though she had known this she never dreamed Victoria would come after her, but she didn't have Edward now did she?_

_"Harry, I think we may be able to get some of the newborns' on our side…and remember if you are bitten, get them off as soon as possible, the potion should postpone the effects for 72 hours…after that you will turn." Calypso said as She looked into my friends green eyes, eyes I'd sometime imagine belonged to Edward. _

_"Of course, Caly." He said and turned to the small army behind us. "Did everyone here that?" He yelled and every one of them yelled back, "Yes, sir!" _

_"Attack! Kill every last one!" Victoria yelled and Caly glared as the newborns started coming. _

_"Now!" Harry yelled from her side and each started to charge at each other. Caly headed into the middle armed with her wand and a sword charmed to cut through vampire skin. It had taken quite some time for Severus to figure it out. _

_"Crucio!" Caly yelled as a female vampire came forward and then dripped to the ground. Vampires were the most weakened by mental spells like the torture course. Caly wasted no time cutting off her head off and shouting 'Incendio' at the remains, which promptly burst into flames. She screamed as one of the vampires snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm and made her sword fly over the area and broke her hand in the process. About five vampires appeared at once and bit into any place they could find. _

_She screamed in pain. The venom may have been staled by the potion but it still hurt like a bitch, not to mention the bites where sure to scar. Caly quickly changed form into Dionne, her white tiger form and roared. The vampires where shocked, and moved back. Caly charged ripping each to shreds with her teeth and claws. (Her animagus form was stronger then a muggle tiger.)_

_"Incendio!" She yelled changing back. She cracked her neck and shouting the same spell at random vampires and then headed for Victoria. She changed form and pounced glaring into the red eyes and changing back. _

_"You really think I let you live after what your mate did to James, Bella?" Victoria said and Caly almost gasped, but she chose to glare harder her eyes changing to a blinding red, similar to Victoria's. _

_"It's Caly Bitch. Fiendfyre!" Calypso spat saying the most powerful fire spell there was. She jumped off Victoria as it hit. The moment Victoria was dead the fighting stopped. Newborns drained their last meal as she glared around at the vampires. Most of their men were dead, many humans littered the ground and out of 50 newborns, 30 remained, _

_"Everyone listen to me! My name is Calypso Black….and I will be your new trainer, and leader!" Caly spat at the Newborns, who growled in outrage. _

_"Stop it! Its ether you work for me or I kill you all. I know some of you didn't want to be in her army, now I am asking you to be in mine. Remember this is for a good cause, we are fighting a war, trying to bring back our freedom, and in return you will get meals out of our bad guys and immunity to our ministry once the war is over." She said and after nearly 15 minutes the newborns nodded. Caly then collapsed from having so many bites and wounds. _

**May 2nd 1999:**

_"It ends here, Voldemort!" Caly yelled as she and Harry stood side by side. Caly had blood all over her, some from her own wounds other from the fallen. Caly had been the only one other then Draco who knew how important it was to win and if that meant sacrificing their own men then so be it. Regrettably some of the blood was from her own soldiers. _

_"Why, Isabella? besides Bellatrix you where my most treasured Death eater. Come back to me Isabella." He said almost seeming gentle. _

_"Not in this lifetime, My Lord." Caly said and shrugged her shoulders, old habits die hard. Voldemort face contorted in anger and he raised his wand. _

_"Then Die!" He spat and fired a killing curse but she jumped to side but right into a blasting curse. Her right side was a bloody mess and she looked unconscious. "Crucio!" He yelled and the curse hit Caly, her body started to shake and she moaned in pain. Then she started to bleed from her mouth. _

_"You bastard; stay away from her!" Harry yelled and jumped forward……_

**End Flashback::**

Caly had been dead for five minutes and in a coma for three weeks. When she awoke she didn't remember anything for a month. During those months she had adopted EJ and named him as Sinistra had just recently had the baby in the first place, she never really had time to name him. Calypso had only begun to remember when she found her parents portraits.

"I understand that Minerva, but is bringing back the one person that hurt her, a good idea?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Harry has Calypso ever taken off her long sleeved shirts, her jeans that show no skin? Has she ever willingly worn a bathing suit? Has she ever shown you her scars?" She asked and I blinked. It was true that most people from the war had a lot of scars. I myself had a lot all around my body even a few vampire bites.

Truthfully I only remember seeing Calypso naked once….when we lost our virginity together. Our brotherly and sisterly love for each other had slowly morphed and the fact we where each others chosen didn't help. One night before I had proposed to Ginny we got a bit drunk and decided to lose it to each other because I was the closest thing to a none blood relative she had . She would have gone to Draco but he was too closely related to her for her taste. Harry hadn't blamed her.

He remembered the vast amounts of scars over her body. Some where whip marks others from dark curses but most where from her time teaching the Vampires to fight, most where vampire bites. That had been the first and last time he ever saw them.

"Once…a long time ago; what does this have to do with anything?" I asked and she smiled.

"Everything Harry; these people may be the answer to get Caly to open up. She is so ashamed of her past that she hides herself from the world with a mask of indifference, but inside she is a mess. It all started to become clear after she returned from Forks….she started to withdraw because of the Cullen's, maybe the Cullen's can bring her out." She said and though it was far fetched it could work.

**Calypso's Pov:**

I groaned as I awoke from my slumber. I opened my eyes slowly but I felt rustling beside me. It must be Harry or Teddy; I thought and turned to see the Black haired blur.

"Har....Harry," I whispered hoarsely. I must have really screamed myself raw.

"I'm here Caly…right here." He said and stroked my hair. I smiled and sat up.

"Wa…Water please." I said and Minerva shot up from her seat and walked off, I figured to get me water.

"Is he really back?" I whispered and he nodded. I almost let myself burst into tears.

"He can't be….after all these years. I'm not 20 years old any more. I'm almost 40 Harry I don't know if I can do this." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"You can do anything Isabella Black…I believe you can. You may be old but you don't look a day over 25." He said and I smiled. It was true; even though Harry had changed even Ginny, Hermione and everyone else had changed significantly. I had stayed looking the same, with a few more age lines and maybe a few gray hairs. Some thought it was all the Venom I had been injected with when the newborns bit me during the war and training. Who knows it may have something to do with it but most witches and wizards don't get wrinkly until their 60 sometimes even 70 years old.

"Here is your water Caly." Minerva said as she came back. I smiled and took the water taking a big gulp.

"What time is it?" I asked and Harry and Minerva looked at each other.

"The sorting is about to begin. Teddy and Victorie went to fetch our guest." Minerva said and Harry rolled his eyes, they were not telling me something and I didn't like it. I sat up and swung my legs over the side.

"Caly maybe you shouldn't…" I looked up into Harry's eyes with my Blue/green ones.

"I am fine Harry, go to the feast, I'm just going to go take a bath and come down before you dismiss them." I said, he nodded and got up to leave. I sighed as the two left and I got up and walked fast to my chambers in the dungeons. It had once been Professor Severus Snape's office, but now that I worked here it was mine for however long I wished.

Though it hadn't been obvious me and Severus had been great friends and even colleagues in my darker days as a spy and death eater. I gritted my teeth as I thought of those days. I loved my children, even if they where not mine by birth, but I always felt incomplete and I knew deep down why.

I stopped thinking and walking as I came upon a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Ah, Ms. Black or is it Potter now days? I heard a rumor you'd married the potter heir." Salazar said and I looked at him with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"No Salazar I am still not married, or Widowed or Divorced." I said interrupting him as he tried to suggest the other two alternatives.

"Well fine be that way, Password Caly?" He asked and I leaned forward and whispered.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said and he nodded and opened the door. I walked in and the door swung shut. No one but me knew the password and I was starting to think I wasn't as paranoid as Mad-Eye had wanted me to be.

I walked over to my desk, as after the teachers retired the classes where rearranged, DADA was now taught in the dungeons and Potions were taught in the old DADA classroom. I opened my desk drew and lifted out a shot glass. I walked over to a bookcase that had a blank portrait linking to Severus' other portraits sitting above it.

I started to move around books and biting my lip. "Come on Sev, don't fail me now." I whispered and Jumped when a cold ruff voice interrupted me.

"Try the Dark Creatures book." I turned sharply and not seeing anyone I Looked up slightly to see the blank portrait now accompanied by Severus Snape.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the feast?" He asked and I rolled me eyes and moved the book he suggested the bookcase swung around and reveled many different things; the one she wanted though was the fire-whiskey.

"You don't know? The Dark lord, he is back." I said and walked over to my chair and sat down. I twirled around to face his portrait and poured a bit of the fire-whisky into the glass, and threw my head back the burning liquid trailing down my throat.

"He…he's back? How can that be?" Severus said his eyes wide from his portrait. Caly poured herself another glass and downed it before shrugging.

"I don't know I didn't ask." I Whispered and went to pour myself another glass.

"You know I was in that same seat 30 some years ago and angina 20 some years after the first war doing the same thing as you…of course I forgo the glass." He said shrugging and I looked down at the shot glass and back at him.

"Your right, it's useless." I said and threw the glass down, it shattered on the ground and I tiled the bottle back and took a swing.

"That wasn't my point Calypso." He said sighing.

"Yeah then what was?" I asked as I sat the bottle on the desk. He looked into my eyes with his cold black ones and though he was just a portrait it had the same effect as it had when he was alive.

"Don't run away Caly…Not again." He said and I glared, gritting my teeth.

"I didn't run away! I was exiled…" I began but he interrupted me.

"For two years, not three…..you found out Albus was dead and you ran…its ok, I was scared too. Just promise me you won't run away from you problems, it doesn't work like that Isabella." He said and I winced, I hated when people called me Isabella, it brought back unwanted memories.

"I had no intention of running away…besides where would I go?" I asked before standing up only to sway and fall back into the chair.

"Sobering Potion is in the box behind the bookshelf as well. You'll need it." Severus said and then disappeared. I sighed and got up. I pulled the same book away and opened the woven box on the middle shelf. Inside was a select few potions, the one I wanted was a sickly green. I popped the cork and downed it before closing my eyes. I opened them a few minutes latter before walking into my adjoining room and bath. I grabbed some cloths and ran a quick shower. I was only in the shower for 7 minutes give or take, long enough to wash my hair and body. I got our and grabbed a towel before walking into my room where the full length mirror was. I slowly came to stand in front of it.

I didn't look much different from when I was younger, and the only real differences between me and Isabella Swan was my complexion being paler (If that was even possible) my eyes where a vivid Blue/green and my hair was Black with a few brown/red highlights that were only noticeable in the sun light.

I slowly let the towel fall away leaving me naked. My breast where perky, even at 39 almost 40 years old they hadn't sagged a bit. They weren't the small B cup I had carried around in Forks but a nice C cup and my stomach was tones and muscular. The only thing that marred my pale body was the scars.

On the left side of my face were a few small scars, from glass shards and they were most prominent around my hair line and temple on the left side of my face. It had been luck they hadn't hit my eyes. My arms where covered in scars, most bite marks, crescent shaped I had once seen on Jasper in the sun (He had no idea I had seen him that day.) Some where from other dark curses and though they where pretty much covered my left arm was free of scars around the dark mark which was black as night. My legs and sides where also covered in the bite marks, my necks as well, though my right side was completely disfigured by scars. They had come about during the final battle, a blasting curse.

I shook my head as I looked at myself. If I ever saw the Cullen's again they wouldn't want me they'd see the demon I am, the monster, a murderer.

I went over to my bed where the Black and Green robe where and the pair of skin tight Black jeans and Black boots. I slipped on a Tight Black Tank top under the robes and then the robes came on. I button them up to just above my belly button, starting the buttons at my chest.

I looked into the mirror and applied a small glamor to my scars along my temple and hair line and neck. I looked presentable. I didn't touch my appearance; I left my hair Black and Curly/Wavy, fully aware a few gray hairs where visible.

"It's as good as its going to get." I said and left the room, and then the office. I started to walk up to the great hall, fully aware of the other students scents. I couldn't of course tell singled out scents except Harry and my children but I was around them the most.

As I came to the great halls doors I sighed and then pushed them open. As I entered the hall fell silent. I didn't want to know what they where thinking, because I could figure it out. Most Slytherin's would think of how I was a traitor while others would praise me for being a hero. The other students would call me a killer, someone who was just waiting to go back and summon her master from the dead.

"Bella." I heard a musical voice say and I whipped my head around so fast I almost got whiplash. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting across from Lily was the one person I thought I'd never see again. Edward Cullen.

I almost cried but instead I glared and continued walking up to the head table. I saw everyone there, even Carlisle and Esme. I sat in the last seat, beside Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle, it's been a while." I said as I filled my plate with food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Metus**

**Alice's Pov:**

19 long years since I last saw my sister. I remember the very first vision I had of her…she was a Vampire standing with us in a Wedding dress, Edward on her arm. I have begun to doubt the accuracy of my visions since the day Edward left Bella.

How could my visions be right after 19 years? Bella would be in her 30's, probably with three kids in their early teens by now. We couldn't be fit into that equation. Or so I thought until a week before Minerva contacted us.

I finally got another vision, of Bella. She looked almost the same as when we left her, and even though the vision it's self had been blurry I knew her anywhere. I just couldn't understand how she still looked so young…..I still don't fully understand.

It wasn't until Teddy mentioned his aunt's full name that I started to understand. She was a witch. Isabella Black….What I didn't understand was how she was a Black now, and why she didn't tell us she was a witch. She had never acted like a witch, but she was. I looked around from my new house table as I sat down.

This was only the second house I'd been in; in the 70's I had been in Gryffindor and when I was human I had been in Ravenclaw just like now. I looked up as I hear the great halls doors open. I see a figure come in and the hall go silent. I am sure the students are thinking something odd…I mean if Bella was really the daughter of Isabelle and Sirius Black then she had to have been a Gryffindor. Her parents had been.

Why would everyone seem afraid of her? I heard Edward whisper her name and Bella, I was sure it was her, even if her eyes seemed a bit shadowed like she had not been sleeping and her eyes where Blue/green? Why were her eyes not brown…Isabelle had Brown eyes, and brown hair and Bella had Brown hair and eyes in forks. Oh I was so confused.

I almost gasped as Bella's eyes lingered on Edward then turned cold. So cold; so angry; we had really hurt her, I had a feeling we were just about too learn how much we had really damaged her.

**Rosalie's Pov:**

I half listened to Artus' chat about how I could be in almost any house if I wanted to be. It only made my pride swell but I really didn't care. I recalled Bella to much these days. I'd see a human trip and in that humans place would be sweet, innocent bella. I would hear a quickened heartbeat and see Bella blushing.

I couldn't even look into the mirror without Bella replacing my reflection and telling me how ugly and mean I was. In the end I heard the Hat call out Slytherin and I wasn't surprised…it had been were it put me last time. I was shocked to hear Emmett be put into hufflepuff, only slightly though. He had once told me it had been his Mother's house as she had come from England.

I walked over to the table and sat down, having no choice but sit close to the humans. I set about getting food for our props and pretended to eat as my siblings were sorted. I looked down at my prop and winced as I saw the grilled chicken, Bella's favorite.

I had been a bitch to Bella, it was true, but it was not because I hated her. I was jealous of her. She had everything I wanted. A family who loved her – not that I didn't – she was human and she could have children. Oh how I desired to have baby of my own, one who would looked just like Emmett. Big brown eyes (His human eye color) and Brown curls. I couldn't though and it hurt me more then I cared to show.

Knowing Bella was probably living happily now days, with a husband and three kids, a dog or cat. Made me jealous, for a few years I would curse her for living the life I wanted. Then I realized she had been part of our family, she was as much a Cullen as I was, she was even a Hale if she wanted to be.

I remembered when I was human I had wanted a sister so much. Now I realized I hadn't forced away a threat to my family, I had hurt someone who could have been my little sister. I remember the night Edward had ran off, I was so angry. He was risking our secret, but it all changed when he told me why.

Bella had been cornered by three men, and almost Raped. Like me, sweet bella had almost went through what I had, but who would have been there to save her?

I had went to my room and thought about it, the situation changed in a few minutes. Instead of strangers it became Royce and his friends and in Bella's place was a very human me. I grew to respect her a little and I wouldn't dare kill her after that. I couldn't let her stay with us though, what if she wanted to be changed? If she tried to get close to us, the Volturi would find out and then we'd have to ether change or kill her and I wouldn't wish this life on anyone.

My head snapped up as I heard Edward whisper Bella's name. Had he heard my thoughts? Of course he had, but why would he say her name? I took an intake of air and smelled the distinct sent of Freesia's and Lillie's. I turned and stared at a beautiful women. Dark Black hair with subtle red/brown highlights guarded blue/green eyes. I looked closer and almost gasped, Bella.

It couldn't be her….she looked no older then when we had left. She did appear wiser though, and her eyes they where a different color, no longer the warm brown as before. As I inspected her I noticed her eyes go from shocked to angry. Her eyes turned to cold I felt myself shudder. Her glares could easily out do my best.

"Look it's the traitor." Spoke a student down the table. He was tallish and pug faced and he had buck teeth. Not attractive at all really. Why was Bella a traitor…I didn't understand but I feared what the reality was going to be.

**Jasper's Pov:**

As I sat at the Slytherin table not far from Rosalie I sighed. I could feel everyone's emotions but right now Rose's were the clearest. Guilt over powered her emotions and sadness with a twinge of jealousy. She was thinking of Bella, I knew.

I remembered how I first thought she was a danger to my family. She would get us killed, she would get my Alice killed. I couldn't live through that, no one hurt my Alice. She saved me from myself, without Alice I don't think I would have lasted this long.

It wasn't long after we first met Bella my feelings changed. I was listening to Alice talk about how she was so happy to have another sister that I had put my book down just to keep my full attention on her. Alice had become so attached to the human and I had thought it couldn't end well.

I spent the entire day and half of the next trying to see what she saw in the clumsy human and it didn't take me long after I started to really look. I saw a wisdom beyond her years, something that made me suspicious as no one who had only had to keep their mother in check had that much resentment, guilt and shame. I never asked though I figured it wasn't worth it.

It was while I was in Phoenix with Alice and Bella I finally saw the caring girl she was. She acted odd through out the stay, like she was being overly nice and considerate to make up for something. I finally felt like the girl with the big innocent brown eyes and the brown hair was my sister, the one I had always wanted.

I held my breath slightly as one flirtatious girl got a little to close for my comfort. I had gotten a lot better with my control since…..since I had almost killed Bella on her birthday. I felt great shame for that; it was because of me we had left Bella all alone, it was because of me our family was incomplete, why Edward was alone.

I tensed more as the sweet sent that had only ever come from one person filtered into the room. I looked up and gasped softly, Bella she was here.

She was so different though. I noticed the way she held herself; her emotions were all over the place when she noticed Edward. Shock, Love, Excitement, Lust, Shame and Anger; Anger was the strongest and I doubled over slightly at the intensity.

I Knew as I looked at Bella, that getting her trust and Love back was going to be far harder then ever imaginable. She wasn't the same sweet girl; I had doubts that she ever really was that girl.

**Emmett's Pov:**

I walked over to my new house table smiling. The last time I had been in Gryffindor and this had been my mothers house. It was one of the few things I remembered about my human life. My magic and the fact my mother had been a pureblood from England. Prudence Knox I think was her maiden name. My Father was muggle and a bastard as I remembered but remembering my human life always made me think of my sister. Both my little Emily and Bella.

Emily had been my biological sister and Bella...Bella had been the one who made our family complete. I hated Edward at first for taking her away from our family, from me. It wasn't his decision to make, it was ours and most of all it was Bella's.** 'Emmett can I call you my brother?'** I winced as Bella's sweet innocent voice came into my thought's. I had looked at her with wide eyes and grinned before nodding. Bella had reminded me so much of Emily, long brown hair and big brown eyes....but for some reason it just didn't seem right on her.

I looked down at the table and beside me to see a boy with striking green eyes and dark brown hair. He had a content look on his face and he reminded me of someone. I looked over at the slytherin table were Rosalie and Jasper were and noticed another boy who looked like someone I knew....sala..no sevine...Severus Snake? Snape...Severus Snape...was this his son? The boy had a scowl on his face as he glared at his house mates with dark brown eyes and his hair was chin length and black with a red streak.

"Hello..I'm Alice Longbottom." A girl with Reddish brown hair said across From me and she had dreamy big silver eyes. I blinked, I remembered The Longbottom's from school...Frank.

"Emmett Cullen...Nice name..Alice is my sisters name too." I chimed and she grinned and nodded.

"I know...I know almost everything...like how the nargles are invading you ears and the fact you've lost someone but you'll find her again." Alice Jr. said and I raised my eyebrow and the boy next to me chuckled.

"Don't mind Alice, mate. She's a seer, and a bit loony like her mom." He said and held out his hand.

"I'm Cedric..Cedric Black." I nodded and shook his hand before the scent of freesia came to me and the great hall doors burst open. I looked up and saw a women with black hair and green/blue eyes, and as I looked at her all I could see was Bella. I gasped and heard Edward gasp out her name. The great hall was silent except for the few kids who were glaring at others. Cedric had smiled at the women and looked over to the Snape look alike as the kids snarled at a pug faced boy who had called Bella a traitor.

Why would they call her a traitor? Why was Bella here? Why was her hair Black and eyes blue/green? I don't understand but I look at Alice Jr. and blink..great another Alice who could see the future. As I saw Bella's eyes turn cold as she looked at Edward I winced. She wasn't going to forgive us.

"Don't worry she will forgive you in time." Alice Jr. said with a knowing look in her silver eyes.

I really hope she is right.

**Esme's Pov:**

I can't believe its been so long since our family has been complete. 19 long years since Bella was left in forks. God I wish everyday I could rewind time and tell Edward NO, and that if he wanted to leave Bella alone he could leave forks alone. I knew deep down though it was for the best, Bella did deserve a human life. If I could have redone my past I would have left Charles sooner, Maybe then my son wouldn't have died.

My son was another reason I was so torn over hurting Bella so. Bella was like another child to me and I couldn't bare to lose another child but Edward had made me lose my daughter. I didn't blame him any longer, Bella was probably living with a good husband and three to five kids. I had always seen that girl with a house full of children if she stayed human, maybe we would see her again one day...maybe she wouldn't hate us.

I smiled as I felt Carlisle grip my hand soothingly. Teddy and Victorie sat beside each other on my left and Carlisle was on my right. Beside him was Minerva and beside her was a man with black unruly hair and emerald green eyes, he had a scar over his right eye and one on his left forehead of a lighting bolt. He looked so much like his father...it had to be Harry Potter. I wounder why he was glaring at us, he hadn't said a word to us since he and Minerva entered the hall. Beside Harry was a Indian girl and beside Victorie was a girl with pleated silver blond hair and big dreamy silver eyes.

She smiled at me and gave me a knowing look. I blinked, "Don't mind Luna...She is a seer. She probably knows something we don't." Teddy said from my left and I blinked. Another future seeing person? I hope she wasn't as bad as Alice. I flinched as the great hall doors opened and the smell of freesias filtered in. I looked up and even though she was older, not much but still older, had black hair and blue/green eyes I could tell it was Bella. She was even more beautiful and as she looked at Edward I grew hopeful only to frown when she glared with intense anger. I feared the out come of this, she wasn't going to forgive us was she?

"Don't worry Ms. Esme...Calypso need time to heal is all. She'll forgive you in time." I heard Luna whisper and I hoped she was right.

**Carlisle's Pov:**

I gasped as the daughter I thought lost forever came in. She was so different yet the same. I wondered why her eyes were different and her hair was so much more Black then Brown we had become so used to in Forks. As she glared at Edward before coming on up to sit in the seat that appeared between me and Minerva I closed my eyes in sadness. I doubt she was going to forgive us.

"Hello Carlisle, Its been a while." She said getting food on her plate. I looked over at her and gave her my best grin, it would probably be best to pretend I didn't know her.

"Hello Ms...I am so..." Before I could finish I was looking into hate filled Blue/green eyes.

"Do. NOT. Act. like. you. do. not. know. me!" She hissed and I reeled back as her eyes turned from Blue/green to Black to Red to Violet back to Blue/green. I looked down sadly and nodded.

"Its great to see you again Bella." I said and she griped her spoon.

"Its Calypso, Cullen." She spat and stood up and left the hall. I shock my head and put down the goblet of animal blood. We had really ruined everything.

**Edwards Pov:**

"You know my Aunt Caly?" Lily asked and I looked from my Bella to Lily. The look Bella had given me, so much hatred, I had really hurt her.

"Yes, she went to school with me in Forks...when she was 17." I said and she furred her brow. Lily shock her head and put down her fork.

"That's not possible. Aunt Caly was being held by her Uncle for traitorous acts against the dark lord during that time." She said and I blinked and nodded. What had Bella been lying to us about? I looked down at my empty plate not bothering to keep up the charade and closed my eyes wishing I could cry. I had killed my Bella.

**Calypso Pov:**

I fled the great hall as fast as I could and went down to my office. I began to throw my shit around as I entered and I screamed as my glass vase with Freesias shattered on the floor. I slid down the side of my desk and ran my hands through my hair pulling on it as tears leaked down my cheeks.

"This is so Fucking stupid. 19 fucking years and they have to come back now." I whispered and pulled out the alcohol I had stored away. The left over fire whiskey and some Adult Strength Butterbear (Much more alcohol content.) I took a swing of the fire whiskey and sighed as it made its way down my soar throat.

"Swinky!" I called. Swinky was the daughter of Dobby and Winky. Both of whom died in the war.

"Yes Missy Black? What can Swinky do for Missy?" Swinky asked and I half smiled.

"Some Dragon's Wine, and More Fire Whiskey please." I said and she nodded and popped away no more then five seconds latter five bottle of dragons wine and Fire whiskey appeared in front of me. I Emptied the last of the fire whiskey and the one bottle of butterbear.

By the time I had started on the first bottle of Dragons Wine I was Sitting in front of a key board and playing sluggishly, but soon I was playing expertly and singing.

**waits for the day, will let it out  
To give it a reason, to give it its might.**

I chocked back tears and rolled my head back and let it fall limp along with my shoulders as I kept the beat of the music up without looking.

**I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
my strength, it is fading,  
I have to give in.**

**Normal Pov: **

As the feast ended in the great hall and the student were led out, all but the Cullen Children. Edward was instantly at the head table but he was stopped as a man about 2 inches or so shorter then him came up to him and punched him hard in the jaw. He was sent to the ground much to his and his family's shock.

"That was for Caly you bastard!" Harry yelled and wrung out his hand which was visually broken.

"Uncle Harry!" Both Victorie and Teddy said as they ran over to him and Victorie gripped her uncles broken right hand. Edward got up and growled, but Emmett and Jasper grabbed his arms to make sure he didn't hurt the human.

"Uncle Harry Why did you..." Teddy didn't finish though because Harry had sprung forward again and got into Edwards face.

"You fucking Leach, do you know how badly you hurt Calypso!" Harry yelled and Edward winced and moved forward to push the human away. Jasper held onto Edward tighter and Teddy pulled his uncle away.

"Stop it this instant! I did not call you here to fight with each other, I called you because we need help with Voldemort!" Minerva yelled and everyone stopped.

"I didn't mean to hurt Bella." Edward spoke softly but everyone heard him.

"Bullshit! You knew exactly what would happen when you broke up with her, she was just beginning to heel and you go leave her broken." Harry yelled and then snapped showing his white teeth in a feral way.

" And her name is Calypso, not Bella." Carlisle sighed and moved in between the feuding duo.

"I am sorry for what happened to Be..Calypso. We were only doing what we thought was right, please let us see her, apologize." He said and Harry laughed bitterly.

"Apologize? For your sake I hope she is in a forgiving mood." He said and left the hall followed closely by Teddy and Victorie who was fawning over her uncles hand. Minerva stayed and sighed before turning to them a saddened look in her eyes.

"You'll find her office in the dungeons, behind Salazar's portrait. Tell him I told him to let you in, he has to listen." she said and then left.

"you think Harry and Bella are..." Rosalie didn't finish because Edward had glared at her. Alice shrugged.

"They can't be..I met his daughter at the feast, Lily Potter." Edward said as they descended into the dark dungeons as they closed in on the portrait they heard music and a voice.

**my strength, it is fading,  
I have to give in**

**It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
that one day will come to life  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
there is no escape,  
because my fate is horror and doom**

**Hold down your head now,  
just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out**

**I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I'm losing all beauty within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
my strength, it is fading  
I have to give in....**

"Beautiful." Edward Said and Salazar stairs at him and then his eyes widen.

"You must be Edward Cullen...such a shame you had to let Mistress Black go. She is a great sweet lady but she is always haunted by the sins of her past." He said and Every blinked and looked at him.

"What do you mean Sir Slytherin?" Carlisle asked and Salazar sighed.

"It is not my place to say, you will have to ask Mistress Black but I doubt she will speak of it...you may find Mr. Cullen." Salazar began looking at Edward. " That you have more in common then you first thought." He said and he swung his portrait open. When they entered they saw Calypso with a bottle in her hands, her eyes blood shot and her in a tight black tank top, her arms were covered in shoulder length arm warmers and only her knuckle on ward was visible. Her legs encased in Black jeans and her feet in black boots that with their vampire eyes they could tell was just below her upper thigh length and had a eight inch skinny heel, very un Bella like.

**Calypso's Pov:**

I got up off the chair and instantly feel to the ground I shook my head and stood up before taking of my robe. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a pair of shoulder length arm warmers to cover my scars. I took another swing of my Dragons wine as my office door swung open and in steped the devils themselves.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring out of my blood shot eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Hope everyone liked this chapter. Just so you know the chapter title is Latin for Fear and or Dread. The song is The fear by Within Temptation. Also I made up Dragons wine. It is very high alchol content and is poisonius in large qaunities thanks to the Dragon venom in it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Class**

**Calypso's Pov:**

"Bella...." Alice began as she came forwards but I threw my head back and laughed bitterly.

"Bella? Bella is dead darling...all that's left of that disaster is me." I slurred as I wobbled over to my desk my eyes glassy and red. I sniffed and sighed closing my eyes.

"Calypso then....please put down the bottle." She said as they entered the room more and I opened my eyes and put my finger to my lips and sh'd them.

"Shh...Don't you see it?" I asked as I blinked my blurry vision. The Cullen's looked at each other and shrugged before Carlisle came forward, concerned.

"See what Be..Calypso?"

"The Music." I said and slid down before taking another swing of my wine. I was about to take another when there was a bronze flash and my wine was gone.

"What..The...Fuck!" I yelled and stood up, swaying a little. I glared at the now immobile Cullen's and the Bronze haired bastard himself, who was now holding my wine. I put my hand on my head and pulled out a small dose of sobering potion, it wouldn't help much but I would no longer be seeing Music.

"Bella you have to stop this, its not like you." Edward said and I glared, I was sure my eyes had turned Black or Red from their gasps.

"How..Dare you! You left me, Edward, Me! I don't remember asking you to be here and I sure as hell don't want you here." I yelled and stalked over to him and took the wine back. I walked over to my desk and kicked it and jerked around as I felt a cold hand on my arm. I Threw my arm back and took the offending arm and twisted it behind the persons back. I put my knee into his back and pushed the granite like body to the floor. I knew if the person wanted to they could throw me off but I also realized they didn't want to hurt me...If only they knew what I was capable of.

"Never...touch me again Hale." I spat, as I noticed it was Jasper. A shocking revelation to me considering he had never liked me and could never get close to me before. I got up and channeled my magic into my leg and kicked him in anger. To everyone, but me, this surprised them as he actually groaned and rolled over onto his back before Alice ran forward and helped him up.

"What happened to you Love?" Edward asked and I turned and glared harshly.

"I am not your love Cullen, You lost that right when you turned my new life upside down. Its because of you that I'm here today...I guess I should thank you then." I said and smirked before sitting down in my chair, throwing the glass off with my bare hands, unafraid of the shards cutting me.

"Now get out, I have nothing else to say to you." I spat and though I saw Edward and Alice try to object Carlisle stepped in and guided them out. Before they left Esme turned to me with compassion and love in her gold eyes.

"We are really sorry Bel..Calypso." She said and then left. I gritted my teeth and brought my hand down onto my desk with a scream, in the processes a glass shard impaled itself onto my left hand. I winced and inspected it. The glass was rather large and jutted out the back of my palm, it was leaking a coldish liquid that made my fill numb all over. I usually didn't react to blood like this but I was drunk, and as so I passed out.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning:**

**Normal Pov:  
**

The morning when Caly didn't come to breakfast Harry grew worried and walked down to see her. When he knocked without a answer he asked Salazar to allow him in with the password only he knew, in Parsaltounge, and when the door swung open he was shocked to see her office a wreck and her in her chair. At first he though she was asleep but then he noticed the blood, a big pool leaking from the shard of glass protruding from her hand.

He rushed forward, sure that the reason she wasn't closer to bleeding to death was the fact that the glass was still in her hand. He knelled down and took off her right arm warmer and riped it down the middle to make a tourniquet. He wrapped It tightly around her left wrist and winced as Blood squirted out of her wound before conjuring three bandages and taking a deep breath and pulling the glass out. The blood started coming in larger burst and he quickly cast a cleaning spell on it and wrapped the bandages around her palm and wrist.

In this time Caly was waking up and had begun to sit up moaning in pain.

"Wh...mmmm" Calypso said as she put her right palm against her head and pressed. Harry looked at her concerned and asked, "How do you feel?"

Caly looked at her friend and raised a eyebrow, "I feel like I have a Hangover, without all the happy memories and mystery bruises." Calypso said and he chuckled before helping her up. He walked over to her potion cabinet and pulled out a secret stash of hangover cure. He threw it at her and she caught it in her left hand almost dropping it as she felt pain rush through her.

"Damn...I must have been really out of it last night." She said and downed the potion after a moment she cracked her neck and snapped her eyes open, turning towards him fast, almost giving her whiplash.

"Please tell me that last night was a very big hallucination? That I am experiencing the effects of Dragon Wine mixed with two different alcohols." Calypso asked and he winced and shock his head.

"I could....But I would be lying." He said and she groaned and hit herself in the head with her hand, accidentally using her left, and she felt intense pain which she refused to show.

"If it makes you fill any better I punched Edward Cullen." Harry said and Calypso's eyes widened and she looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"You did what? Are you OK?" She asked as she walked over and looked at his hands. He laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, Vicky healed me faster then Madam Pomphry ever had....plus was no skele-grow." Harry said and Caly rolled her eyes. She looked around at her trashed office and took out her wand, "Tempus." She cast and gasped at the time.

"Its already 11...I have advanced DADA too teach in a hour. Thanks for everything Apollo." She said kissing his cheek and she walked towards her adjoined room. Harry smiled and waved It off, "No problem Dionne, please though try not to impale yourself on glass again. We have leaches in the castle." He said before exiting.

**Calypso's Pov::**

I laughed as Harry laughed but quickly stopped. Why hadn't they smelled my blood. It had only been a few minutes after they left my office I had impaled myself. With their since of smell they should have smelt me, but then again they probably didn't care. I tore my cloths off slowly as I ran my bath, pouring in Strawberry and Lillie scented oils and No - scented bubble bath. It had been something Ginny had created that mixed with your natural scent and even enhanced it to a extent. Ginny had always been rather good with Potions.

I sank into the bath and smiled, making sure to keep my injured hand out of the water.

I closed my eyes and thought about my life. I had always been a bit spoiled, self centered and foolhardy. I had been sadistic at one point, and I guess I still was. You can take the girl out of a sadistic situation but you cant take the sadistic out of the girl. My family had always worshiped me in a way. I was the last true Black, Nymphadora didn't count because her mom was a no good blood traitor who married a muggle born and as such Dora was also not a Black by even magic. At least she hadn't been until I had become Lady Black.

The year I had turned 21 was big day for me. I had returned home after having my new world ripped from me by the one I had loved...no love. Truth be told I still loved Edward Cullen, he had been my first everything. True, I had been with Cedric but I hadn't loved him the way I had Edward. Odd how I had named both my sons after my Ex-Boyfriends. Edward James and Cedric Jacob. I had been so proud of my boys, and they were the only things that had kept me sane after the war.

I sighed again as I drifted into a memory, the freshest one I had of after the war.

**Flash Back:**

_Calypso moaned painfully as she opened her eyes and to a bright light. She gagged as she felt something in her thought and felt all the wires and things connecting to her. She heard people coming in and pulling the tube out as her eyes rolled back into her head and she started shaking. _

"_Whats wrong with her?" Caly heard a male voice ask, it brought back memories of before. _

_~ **Harry standing beside her, wand drawn. Then Voldemort getting angry and casting a killing curse at her. She saw herself move then felt pain in her side and heard Harry threaten Voldemort** ~_

"_There is poison in her system. Most likely from the war, it looks like maybe doxi venom, a whole lot." She heard another unfamiliar voice say and she screamed as she felt a searing pain and then nothing. She awoke again five minutes latter, but what felt like a eternity with someone beside her holding her left hand. She smiled as she saw Harry. She wandered were everyone else was. _

"_Ha..Harry?" She asked and Harry smiled and nodded. _

"_Yeah, Dionne its me. Draco and the others already went home. Its almost 5 o'clock and they need some rest." He spoke and Caly smiled before sitting up slowly, groaning in pain that raked through her side_

"_What happened with the war? Sarah and the others?" Sarah had been one of the newborn she trained for the war and though most of the vampires hated Calypso a few had grew to respect and care for the girl. _

_Harry sighed and dropped his head. Pulling he hand to his lips. _

"_Harry, please tell me I need to know." She said and he nodded. _

"_Fred died during the battles. As did Tonks and Remus." He said and She gasped and shock her head. _

"_No, What about Teddy? Fred's fiancée?" Calypso asked and Harry frowned. _

"_Carrie was devastated and Teddy was awarded to me by the ministry since they saw you a unfit guardian....Please let me finish." He said as he saw her open her mouth to protest. _

"_Its Scridgemore what did you expect. He hates Death eaters and though you aren't any more you still bare the mark that marked you as one in your youth. I have no intention of keeping Teddy away from you though." He said and Caly smiled. Caly lay back down and closed her eyes, she only opened them when she felt lips on hers._

"Sorry Calypso...go to sleep, I'll tell you more latter." He didn't give her time to speak, just started humming her to sleep

**End flashback:**

Harry had told her everything after she awoke. Most the newborns had been killed, Sarah including. Though the few surviving ones, Cynthia, Bree, Clyde, Bonnie, and Jackson were somewhere in South America. Bree and Cynthia were the only two other then Sarah who had been able to get close to me, the other three hated me almost as much as Voldemort himself.

The kiss we had shared I had long since dismissed as a brotherly chaste kiss, something me and Draco did all the time. There was nothing incests or intimate about it. Though it had been odd when less then a year latter when he had been engaged to Ginny we had lost our virginity to each other. Besides me the only person who knew was Hermione and she wasn't telling anyone. I wasn't going to hurt Harry and Ginny's marriage because of something we did when we were half drunk, in France.

I stood up slowly as I stopped thinking of my past, glaring at the visible dark mark on my arm. I was just waiting for the aurors to come and get me, to make sure I was still with the light. I expected they planed too, but the fact that the dark lord was back was not common knowledge.

I quickly dried myself off and applied some light make up, dark eyeliner, thick eyelashes, making my blue green eyes pop, and some aqua blue eyeshadow. My robes were of course Black with Aqua trimming and under that I wore a long sleeved skin tight shirt and a pair of leather flare pants and thigh length black boots. I left the robe open and grabbed my bag before brisking out of my office and down the hall too my defense against the dark arts class, which was a mix of all the years, mostly because it was a advanced class.

When I entered the doors flying open with a bang the class quieted. I smirked and walked gracefully up to the front. I looked over the students and smiled at my children who were all very good at DADA, though Emmi had only gotten in by the skin of her neck. James, and Rose were also there along with all the Cullen's and my favorite goddaughter, Alice Longbottom.

I sneered at most the students, especially the Cullen's and smiled as they reeled back. She turned to the board and waved her wand and made the chalk move on its own. "Now, This is Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. In this class you will learn not only how to defend against the courses label as Dark Arts but how to spot them by learning the theory and even how to cast them. Though for safety reasons the only ones we will learn to cast will be The Imperious and Crucio. Remember when you learn to cast these you will be casting them on me." I said.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Edward raise his hand and I nodded to him.

"Be..Prof. What happened to your hand?" He asked and I laughed and looked at the thickly wrapped wound. "Well That really isn't your business but if you must know, I impaled it on a glass shard...it went straight threw...I'd advise not going to my office, there is blood everywhere." I said and laughed at everyone's shocked look. Though my children and nieces and nephews looked concerned and to my pleasure the Cullen's looked pained.

Maybe this year would be fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I want to ask you something. I really planed this to be a Edward/Calypso story but two people, or maybe it was one mentioned how they wanted Harry and Calypso to be together. I could easily write it but I want to know what you all think.**

**Before I do this I want everyone to know the reason I am hesitant to put Harry and Calypso together is because 1. HE IS MARRIED! And 2. the wizardry world dose not take to kindly to divorce. (At least it does in my story.) 3. I don't know who else to pair Edward with and I love him to much to leave him alone. **

**So here are the Poll Options:**

_**A. Calypso/Harry**_

_**B. Calypso/Edward**_

_**C. Edward/Calypso/Harry**_

**Suggestions are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**Hey, Guys. I am so glade everyone loves this story. I have planed on putting this story at my top to do list. Then after its finished I'll work more on NCIS: New Moon, or maybe Yesterdays Sun. I have not decided yet. Also another thing the Poll is over!!! The winner is Edward/Calypso with Harry/Calypso coming in second. **

**Edward/Calypso = 17**

**Harry/Calypso = 8**

**Edward/Calypso/Harry = 5**

**For those of you who really wanted a Harry/Calypso, I am so sorry. There will be major fluff between the two though and maybe even a Affair...of course it would be in the heat of passion and the fact that she is in pain from the Cullen's sudden return. Ginny is the major reason I was hesitant in the begging and though There will be a death in the family around chapter 12, it will not be Ginny...though if Harry/Calypso had won that was how I planed to do it.**

**Anyway please do not leave the story because of this, I plant to make it up to you guys with another story, or even another version of this story with a Harry/Calypso ending. Though If I do I probably wont bring the Cullen's in until the very end...ohhh a Idea...I will start working on this wonderful Bella/Harry Idea as soon as this story is finished...be on the look out the ones who voted for Harry and Calypso.**

**I have almost finished chapter 8 so be on the look out for that. **

**P.S. This will be removed as soon as the next chapter is finished so even though this is marked as Chapter 8 It is NOT. **

**P.S.S Incase someone didnt get to read it.  
**

**Love,**

**Lily**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Attack of Hogsmead**

**Edward's Pov:**

As soon as we entered the office I was shocked to see what shape my love was in. She was obviously drunk, her eyes swollen red and eyes dilated. Alice entered ahead of us and held out her hand.

"Bella..." Alice began and I winced wishing tears could come to my eyes when a bitter laugh came from Bella.

"Bella? Bella is dead darling...all thats left of that disaster is me." She slurred and I closed my gold eyes in pain. Had we really done this to such a Angle. We were no better then the ones who we were here to help fight against. I opened them as Alice walked slightly closer.

"Calypso then....please put down the bottle." She said and we entered fully letting the door swing shut. I furred my brow as she slid down her desk and took a swing before putting her perfect finger to her full pouted lips.

"Shh...Don't you see it?" She asked in a whisper and I - Along with others of my family- looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

"_I think something is wrong with her Edward."_ I heard Carlisle say in his thoughts before Carlisle came forward, concerned.

"See what Be..Calypso?" Carlisle asked, stumbling over her name.

"The Music." She said and slid back down from where she was half standing against the desk. She took a swing and I gritted my teeth and before she could take another I raced to her and swiped the bottle from her hands. I stood a few feet away from her and felt my heart constrict at her anger.

"What..The...Fuck!" Bella yelled and stood up, swaying a little. I flinched as she walked forward a bit but she stopped and pulled out a little light blue potion, I felt completed to take it away as well, she was a walking disaster in forks, who knew what she would do with magic. I figure she had never known, I mean it would make since that she had been adopted by Charlie, as I heard from Lily that Sirius Black had been framed for murder in 1981,

"Bella you have to stop this, its not like you." I said and she glared, I gasped as her eyes flashed red and the turned pure Black. I almost thought she was a vampire, but her heart was beating so she couldn't be. How was she changing her appearance? She opened and yelled at me.

"How..Dare you! You left me, Edward, Me! I don't remember asking you to be here and I sure as hell don't want you here." Before I could say anything she stalked over to me and took the wine back. She walked over to her desk and kicked it. I lowered my eyes and bit my lip lightly. I deserved that, I had hurt my angel...more then I had ever thought possible. I was a monster. I snapped my head up as I heard the sound of clothes rustling and saw her with her knee in Jasper's back, his right arm behind his back...what had she been thinking!? Jasper could have seriously hurt her..she was only human she couldn't take on a vampire! I ate my words though as she whispered full of resent and hate.

"Never...touch me again Hale." She then stood up and she glowed slightly with dark gray/Blue magic. To a human or even a wizard or witch it was unnoticeable, they only felt intimidated but to a vampires eyes we saw their magic. Her was dangerous and beautiful in one. Then with pleasure in her eyes she kicked Jasper and instead of her leg breaking like it should have Jasper gasped and rolled over in pain. We were all shocked, their thoughts proving their revulsion and shock.

" _Oh my baby, what has happened to her? " _Esme

" _Damn Lil' sis has a strong kick...." _Emmett

"_How? This is all Edwards fault...she is so bitter.'" _Rose

"_Oh my poor Jas. I hate what Edward did to you Bella." _Alice

"_That poor girl...I hope you realize this wont be easy to fix." _Carlisle

"What happened to you, Love?" I asked looking at her were she was standing and she turned back to me and glared harshly, her eyes were back to the new color of Blue/green, was it possible this was her real eye color? I found myself missing her innocent and caring Brown eyes...was that all a act?

"I am not your love Cullen, You lost that right when you turned my new life upside down. Its because of you that I'm here today...I guess I should thank you then." I grimaced as she walked over to her chair and wiped the glass off with her hands, I was sure she was going to get cut but she didn't. Did she really no longer love me, Had she moved on?

"She still loves you Edward...it hidden deep with hate and resentment but its still there." Jasper said in his mind to me and I felt hope return. I would make it up to her. As she sat down and crossed her leg over her knee she glared and before I could speak she almost yelled.

"Now get out, I have nothing else to say to you." I was going to object, I had to make it better! I had to get my angel back. God help me. Alice obviously had the same intentions but Carlisle interfered.

"Not now Edward. She is still drunk...let her cool down. We need to hunt anyway." I reluctantly agreed and we exited through the portrait door which had swung open again. As soon as I got out I took of running..I had to get away.

As I ran I was only half aware of my siblings and Parents following me and I entered the forest and attacked a Deer nearby. After nearly Four deer I sat down on a log and began to sob. I felt my emotions change slightly and looked up and smiled at my family.

They were always with me, no matter what.

"Thanks Jasper...I don't deserve it, but thanks."

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning:

The next morning was dull. We had decided to stay in the Forrest playing most the time. I had wrestled with both Emmett and Jasper about five times and Rose and Alice had even had a match or two. Esme was to proper to play like that..though I distinctly remember her playing like that with me when she was a newborn and a few years after that.

I guess it sounds really childish but physically we are all between the ages of 17 and 26. Part of us will always be young...it what happens when you die young, some even say after you are turned you never change in personality again. I haven't noticed a change in mine so It sounds accurate.

I closed my eyes as I watched the sun rise and snapped my head up as I heard foot steps and voices.

"Are you sure this the right way James?" Asked a Female voice.

"Of course Emmi, darling." A teasing voice said back.

"Really, then why have we passed that same tree five times?" Another female voice asked and then the one, James – How I hated that name, it brought back some bad memories, though I suppose I'd get over it – gulped.

"We are lost, Dammit Prongs!" A different male yelled and then they all toppled out of bushes onto the ground in front of us. A girl with about 15 with long wavy Red hair that was light and had golden brown expects peaking through and baby blue eyes. For a human she was really pretty. On top of her was a Boy that could have been James Potter Sr. Twin....as I stared at the other two, both blonds I recognized them.

They were the new Marauders the ones Teddy had warned us about.

"Get off me Prongs!" The red head yelled and the boy gave her a goofy smile and replied.

"Sorry Padfoot." He said and got off. They all stood up and turned to us and smiled shyly.

"Hello, I'm James Potter. My sister tells us you knew Aunt Bella." James said and I felt jealously run through me. Bella, he had caller her Aunt Bella...I had thought she went by Caly or Calypso now. Did she allow this boy to call her Bella?

"Don't listen to him, Aunt Caly dosent usually allow people to call her Bella...She hasn't since...well ever. The only one to call her Bella had been her parents." The Blond said and I was at a lost for her name, was she related to Bella, she did had the same nose.

"My name is Seraphina Freesia Malfoy, Calypso is my father, Draco's cousin, my fourth cousin I think. This is my twin brother, Scorpius Abraxus Malfoy." The blond girl said smiling and I smiled a little. So this girl was Bella's relative...A malfoy, why was that name so familiar?

"You mentioned Bella's parents? Charlie and Renee right?" I heard Alice ask and each kid looked at each other.

"My mom dosent have family by that....no wait she has a Aunt Renee.. but she's was disowned cause she was a Squib." The red head said scrunching up her nose, I then noticed she was wearing Slytherin Robes. She had called Bella mom though.

"I'm Adara Emilia Black...I go by Emmi. Calypso is my mom." She said proudly and I smilied at this. Maybe Bella didn't need me, she didn't act like she did.

"I'm James Potter, you met my sister, Lily. I heard from dad..well I was eavesdropping, but I heard him and Mom, fighting once over Aunt Bella....Mom had found out that dad stayed with her during winter of 2006 when she had a breakdown over the event of her teenage years. I never was clear on what it was about...Aunt Bella dosent like to talk about her past." He rambled and I blinked. Did Harry and Bella have a relationship? I didn't see her as the mistress type but she had changed so much. I really wished she would open up to me...she was everything to me. I ruined it myself I guess.

"Well it was nice meeting you...but I Think its time for classes." Jasper said and I nodded. I noticed I hadn't said anything to them and felt that I was being rude but I was to stuck in my thought to apologize. The four nodded and decided to follow us out. Adara..or Emmi was talking to Alice and they seemed to have shopping in common, while James and Emmett where comparing Pranks and Seraphina was having a glaring contest with Rosalie. Scorpius was having a debate on Wars with Jasper. This made me chuckle slightly...but I was back in my own world as we exited the forrest. The four marauders waved goodbye and we went to rooms and changed into our robes and then met up in the great hall for breakfast.

I looked around for Bella only to see that she wasn't there. I frowned, maybe she was upset or dying. I almost rushed out but Alice took my arm

"She is fine Edward...She was drunk last night...we'll see her after lunch. We have Advanced Defence against the dark arts." Alice said and I nodded. We sat at our different tables and I smiled at Lily who was looking at me with a matching grin. She then blushed and I laughed, before I saw her looking at a dark haired boy at the Slytherin table. He looked like someone I knew...A boy from the 70's...Severus Snape.

I was about to ask Lily but she beat me to it.

"That Edward James Black...or EJ. He is Aunt Caly's oldest...I've had the biggest crush on him since I was 10... but I am only 14 and he is 19...he missed a year because of dragon pox. I almost feel wrong because he was like my cousin since we were born..I mean my dad and Caly are so close." She rambled and I began to wounder if it was a family trait. If so it was probably from their mother.

"Age doesn't matter. I love Bel..Calypso and I am over 100...she is only 36 or 37." I said and she smiled before looking at me in confusion.

"Aunt Caly isn't 36...She is almost 41 years old." I was uprooted when she said this. Bella had been lying about her age, but why? I sighed and got up saying by to Lily, it was then I realized she had told me EJ was Bella's son and that his full name was Edward James...had she named him after me? I Smiled and almost skipped to Arithmancy. The lesson was more interesting then Math that was for sure. Hours past and so did Lunch. I was worried to see that Bella still wasn't there and was almost ready to go check when Harry Bloody Potter beat me to it. I sat down but soon was on the move to my charms class and then to Advanced DADA. I Noticed all my siblings in there and even James and Adara and a brown/red haired girl with glassy eyes, Emmett told me she was Alice Longbottom...Frank's granddaughter. It made since she had his ears.

It was a few moment before the doors swung open and Bella entered. As she did I smelled slightly old blood on her. I tensed as did my family. She went to the front and began.

"Now, This is Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. In this class you will learn not only how to defend against the courses label as Dark Arts but how to spot them by learning the theory and even how to cast them. Though for safety reasons the only ones we will learn to cast will be The Imperious and Crucio. Remember when you learn to cast these you will be casting them on me." I almost screamed no at the last line. I wasn't going to cast any curse on her, defiantly not those. How did she know of these spells anyway?

I noticed her hand was bandaged and narrowed my eyes, before raising my hand.

She rolled her eyes but non the less let me ask, .

"Be..Prof. What happened to your hand?" I was taken aback from her laugh and and looked around to see others were slightly terrified of her. She looked at the thickly wrapped wound, And answered "Well That really isn't your business but if you must know, I impaled it on a glass shard...it went straight threw...I'd advise not going to my office, there is blood everywhere." She said and laughed at everyones shocked look. Though her children and nieces and nephews looked concerned I was sure me and my siblings looked horrified and pained.

The class went fast, faster then I wanted it too. I didn't leave the class but walked up to where she was sitting.

"Bella..." I began and she looked up after shutting the book sharply making a loud crack.

"Calypso." She spat in correction and I winced. I would miss calling her Bella, and it would take time for me to get a handle on the new name but I could do it, if it helped me get my Be..Calypso back.

"I am sorry B..Calypso. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said and She looked into my eyes with anger.

"I...Don t get me wrong Mr. Cullen I hate you...you and your family took the life I had created for myself and crushed it. I don't know if I can forgive for that but If you are willing to wait maybe I can make it better by telling you the truth I should have told you all when you told me about you. Now get out." She said, almost calm, but pain laced her voice.

I headed to class and hours latter when I went to dinner, hopping to see Be..Calypso again, to start the healing process I was shocked when the doors busted open five minutes into lunch and robed people filled in. A big black man came to stand at the head table and held a scroll in his hands and had a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry Caly, but orders are orders. On the order of Minister Diggory you are under arrest for suspicion of involvement on the attack of Hogsmead made by Death eaters earlier this afternoon. Please come quietly Ms. Black." He said and I watched shocked as A equally shocked but somewhat expectant Bella was carried away and a outraged Harry, and her family followed. As I looked at My family I knew we would not be far behind. Maybe it was time we got some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Breakdown**

**Calypso's Pov:**

I stared dumbly at Kingsley as he cuffed me. A weird since of deja vu coming over me as he did just that. Had I not been in this situation before?

"To be honest Calypso...I don't believe you had anything to do with this." Kingsley said and I just starred straight ahead. Many of the students were quiet but most were ether cheering or booing. I didn't know which I would prefer, silence or sound.

"Its just Amos..." I cut Kingsley off and finished for him, my eyes saddened and a dark blue to show it.

"Still blames me for Cedric's death." He nodded and I internally cried out. I didn't blame Amos, I still remembered the last time I saw Cedric before his death. I had left the school the year before but I had come back the middle of the year and gotten back with Cedric and then it was almost like he had left me for this Ravenclaw, I was jealous and acted out viciously with a lie, turned out it hadn't been a lie after all...I had been telling the truth when I didn't even realize it, until it was to late.

**Flashback :**

_I laughed as he spun me around. I felt myself fall into his chest ad I blushed my platinum blond hair turned Weasley red: almost._

_"I wish you'd stay your true self. Its the most beautiful." I heard him say as I hid my face in his chest. I chuckled and let my eyes return to Blue/green, and my hair turn back to Black. I could give him this before I broke a Angel, I thought as I looked up at him._

_"Beautiful, as will she be." He said putting his hand on my abdomen. I winced._

_"How do you know its a girl?" I asked and he just smiled his crocked smile. I slapped his arm, "Cedric Anthony Mason-Diggory!" I cried using his full name. He knew I didn't like him dazzling me._

_"Sorry love." He said and I felt my heart break. How could do this? I was a evil Bitch, a monster, It was the only answer._

_"Cedric I lied." I said bluntly, looking down._

_"What do you mean?" He asked and I looked up at him. He wouldn't forgive me after this, this was going to break us all but at least he would live._

_"I lied, when we were at the Yule Ball." I said and he backed up his green eyes blank his jaw set._

_"Your not pregnant?" He asked and though I was I shook my head. He could never know, it would kill us both._

_"I...No I am not."_

_"Why would you say something like that?" I looked up and it took me a moment to figure out what he meant but I did._

_"I saw how you were dancing with Cho..I just wanted to have you back." I said before taking a step forward he didn't move but he looked dazed. I don't think he noticed._

_"I don't know what to say." He said and I put my hand up to lay on his shoulder but he back up. So this was how it was going to end?_

_"Don't say anything. You wont see me again and if you do..it wont be beside you." I said and ran away. I ran to my place in he Quidditch pitch and cried holding my stomach. I had to runaway...I had to disappear._

**End flashback:**

When I came out of my musings I was sitting in a room just like you'd see in a muggle movie and I could see who was behind the mirror, sort of. Adara had the gift of making Illusions, simple as they may be. She was letting me see my family, but only my children because she couldn't include more then four people.

"Do you realize why you're here Ms. Black?" One of the aurors asked and I nodded staring at them with a blank expression.

"Do you ascent to the use of Veritisurem?" The same one asked and I gritted my teeth.

"No." I said softly. I did not trust these people and by the glares I knew they didn't like me or trust me either.

"WHY! Because you are guilty? Cause you know who I am and were the scum who killed my daughter, MY PREGNANT DAUGHTER!" He screamed and Kingsley rushed in just as he had his wand at me and pulled him out. I didn't care though, I probably deserved it. I was almost sick with dread when Amos entered the room, his face was contorted with anger. I felt my Soul clench as I waited for the worse.

"A pregnant women Calypso? Going back to your roots I see." He spat and I just sat and stared. Why did I have a feeling I knew where this was heading?

"Amos." I almost whispered. He snarled more and slammed his fist on the table. I didn't flinch, Amos didn't scare me.

"Once a murderer always a murder, Calypso." He spat and I didn't even blink.

"Talk to me dammit! Admit to what you've done!" He yelled and I heard Kingsley try and open the door but it was charmed shut. Figures, I thought as I looked back to Amos with my eyes filled with anger.

"I didn't Kill Cedric." I said and He laughed insanely.

"You led him to his death! HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!." He screamed and then stopped as he stood up straight. "You know...why don't you see for your self." He said and summoned a pensive. I gasped as he projected it like a movie. No! I thought almost screaming. I had to get out of here, and with that thought I tried to jump up but I hadn't noticed I was strapped down by the wrist with iron restraints. BASTARDS!

**Edwards Pov:**

My family followed Harry and the others I assumed were Bell..Calypso's family. I could tell everyone in her family was angry but my family, myself included was confused.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard Harry asked as we reached a fire place. I growled before speaking.

"We love Bella, but we don't understand anything that's going on. If we have any hope of redeeming what we did to her we need to understand the truth, because obviously she isn't and never was Isabella Swan." I said and though most were looking shocked Harry looked saddened.

_'He loves her..' _I heard him think and I could tell Harry did as well. He may have been married but he loved Calypso, It was almost to obvious. He sighed and nodded before we all flood to the Ministry. A secretary took our names and told Harry which interrogation room it was. A man led us into a dark room that was pretty large and on the other side I could see a dazed Caly...she almost looked sick. Her eyes were dull Grey almost white and her hair was a grayish silver.

"What are they doing?" I asked almost outraged as they forced her skinny wrist into iron bands on the chair. Harry sighed and nodded at the mirror. "They see Caly as a threat so they are taking away her wand and...tying her down to the chair so she cant escape." His voice cracked at the end and I understood why. Esme, Rose, and Alice had all gasped and had a hand over their mouths. Carlisle seemed indifferent but I could see the sadness and anger in his eyes and Emmett was almost overflowing with want to break through the mirror wall. Jasper seemed in pain and I knew and understood why, all the emotions had to be hard to handle.

"Ed, Ced, will you grab my hand, I'd like to let mom know we are here." I heard Adara..Emmi almost demand of her brothers. I finally took in both boys. The one that Lily had a crush on was the oldest, had shoulder length black hair that almost seemed oily and a single red streak. His eyes were chocolate brown, and his skin tone was borderline tanned. He was handsome and I could understand why Lily liked the boy. Ced, looked very different then his darker brother, light almost blondish hair that feel in his face, and Emerald green eyes that looked very much like Harry's and what I imagine were once like my own as a human.

"What?" I asked and Emmi looked at me with a raised eyebrow and blue eyes.

"I have a slight gift over Illusions. I can make it so she can see me and three others through this glass, Usually no one can but well with my gift I can make it so she can. Before you ask I can only take Three others with me in the veil of Illusions." She said and I sighed and nodded. I saw Caly look up and see her three children. She looked so happy even though it didn't show through anything but her eyes which had darkened to a more Blue/gray.

It was all a blur as the two aurors interrogated her and then one got emotional. I could see Jasper having more trouble and Esme and Rosalie looked disgusted and shocked. I shook my head no it wasn't possible. Bella would never kill anyone. _'But she isn't Bella is she?'_ a inner voice said and I shook my head, it was a lie.

"Its a lie...She would never kill anyone." I said and then a voice, old and wiry said.

"Then your a fool...you don't know the Bitc...Ced..Cedric?" The voice croaked as he said the name and for a moment I thought he was talking about Bella's daughter but then he was in front of me. He had a strong jaw and glasses, short and receding hair line. He seemed shocked and was shaking. "No..your not Cedric...your paler..you hair is like my wife's...I don't understand?" He said and then a women came in in green robes and said with a soft voice.

"He isn't Cedric, Amos...He's Edward Mason...my great great great Uncle." She said and I looked up and I heard Carlisle gasped a flash of a women in a period dress with a younger face and lighter hair, but it was still the same color only darker. This women was the picture of my mother.

Amos didn't stick around he left in a anger of huffs and the women in green smiled a smile that I recognized as my own. She was tall, 5'7; Had wrinkles and looked around 35 to 45. She had long curly Bronze hair and emerald green eyes so bright they almost outshines Harry's. This was the same color as my own used to be and what the middle son of Bella's reminded me of.

"Hello, I'm Elisabeth Mason...it used to be Diggory but when my son died I divorced Amos." She smirked at our looks but Cedric, EJ, and Emmi came forward to hug her. "Grammy Elsa." They said and then she walked forward and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug.

"He is wright...you could be my Cedric's twin. His hair was more Blond though." She said and ran a hand through my fingers. This was my descendant? I jumped slightly as something slammed down and Elisabeth gasped and her green eyes hardened. "He wouldn't!?" She gasped out.

"Once a murderer always a murder, Calypso." Amos spat from inside the room, and Elisabeth starting shaking. "Why is he saying that to her...she didn't hurt anyone." Alice screamed and Harry sighed and shook his head. He wasn't telling us something and I wanted to know what.

"You led him to his death! HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!." He yelled and I almost stopped breathing, though it wasn't needed. Bella..no Calypso had been involved with someone before. My descendant as well?

"He wouldn't...Amos you bastard! Let her go..Kingsley get him out of that room, Bella can't take this." Elisabeth yelled and had tears in her eyes but as Kingsley tried to get in the door was locked. We watched as he summoned a bowl thing and Elisabeth screamed and had tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks. I felt my heart clinch and I put my arms around the women that looked so much like my mother. The thing glowed and a movie like projection showed. I gasped at the boy that appeared in jeans suspenders and a white shirt under the suspenders, cuff links included. A black tux jacket was slung over his char as he sat with a cigarette in hand. He snuffed it out and we all watched in amazement at the fact it was like staring into a mirror of my human self, only his hair was more tame and was blonder like Elisabeth said.

**Normal Pov::**

**Memory:  
**

_Cedric ran a hand through his hair as he breathed in and looked across from him at his father._

_"I'm going to go see Mother before I go get Bella." He said and Amos looked up a smile on his face, though younger then the reality Amos, it was mostly the same. The smile turned a bit different as he removed his glasses and cleaned them, frowning._

_"Why do you date that girl again Son?" Amos asked and Cedric blinked before grinning a crocked grin, mirroring his mothers. "Why not? I love her Father, I can't see myself with anyone but her." He said and Amos sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. "I just worry son, Isabella Black is a suspected Death eater, and being a Slytherin...its not wright." Amos said and Cedric stood a glare on his face._

_"Bella has her reasons Dad, I trust her and besides..her family doesn't know and according to her they never will." He said the last part a bit harshly and he didn't seem to believe it himself._

_"Son, you plan to marry her don't you?" Amos asked and Cedric nodded._

_"I do..now I gotta go see Mother."_

The memory ended and Edward stared on in shock, Elisabeth was almost screaming crying and then Amos pushed the line as Bella has started screaming and closing her eyes, it was obvious as she started thrashing against the chair and the tears from her eyes that were red, like blood and the fact that her hair was almost gray/white.

"Its not over yet Bella..." Amos said mocking as he drug out the nickname that had been given to her by not only Edward but Cedric, Harry, James and even Draco at times.

**Memory :**

_Cedric was walking down a hall and coming into a old Victorian type kitchen were his mother, a younger Elizabeth who couldn't be more then in her early thirties, with brighter eyes and hair, like she was the happiest in her life. She turned from having her hands in a meat mix, most likely for meat loaf and smiled at her son._

_"Cedric, dear sit down, I just finished making a chocolate pie, Bella's favorite right?" She asked and hummed a tune. Cedric chuckled and nodded._

_"Yep, its her favorite...you did remember that she's allergic to vanilla?" He asked and she nodded, "Of course I did, I am also allergic to vanilla so its no big loss. Has your father come around to the idea of Bella?" she asked replied and he sighed._

_"I don't know, anyways I wanted to ask you something." He said turning serious, Elisabeth's back straightened and she turned around whipping her hands on her apron._

_"This isn't about you urges again is it, because if I need to call your father..." Elisabeth trailed off and Cedric turned red before shaking his head. "No, Mother, I've already handled that.." He said and Elisabeth gasped a hand to her mouth._

_"She's pregnant isn't she?" She asked and Cedric sighed rolling his eyes._

_"Mother, please stop trying to guess. Its nothing like that." He said and she blinked before putting her hands on her hip._

_"Well don't leave me hanging here!" She said and Cedric laughed standing up and walking over to his mothers figure, grabbing her hands he grinned. "Mother...I need your ring." He said and she looked at him like he was crazy and then laughed. "You plan to marry her now? She's only 16 Cedric." Elisabeth said and he smiled and nodded._

_"True, but this is my sixth year, I'll be graduating next year and I know the chances of her saying yes are 50/50 but mom, I love her. I love Isabella Calypso Black and I know you love her too...I have it all planed, on her eighteenth birthday I'll propose, in the garden she loves with the roses and lilies." Cedric said and his eyes shined with life, he was in love and it was apparent._

_Elisabeth nodded and reached into her apron, pulling out a small vintage ring that had a diamond and two emeralds on each side. It was beautiful and as she put it in her sons hands the memory faded._

**Caly's pov::**

I gasped as my first love's face came onto the projection...he looked so much like him that I was almost unsure of who I was looking at, if it was Edward or Cedric..I knew I loved both, but they looked so much alike. I had once been unsure if I loved Edward or who he looked like, but as our relationship had progressed I knew, I loved Edward for him not Cedric.

I let my tears fall as Cedric's words filled my mind.

_"Why not? I love her Father, I can't see myself with anyone but her."_

_"Bella has her reasons Dad, I trust her and besides..her family doesn't know and according to her they never will."_

_"Mother...I need your ring."_

I choked, I could have been happy. I remembered this dinner, it was the night I broke up with him, and joined the dearth eaters. It was two weeks after our fifth year ended and a week after we had first made love. I screamed and tried desperately to get out of my binds, I never knew Amos could be so cruel.

"one more Bella." Amos said and I cried harder as saw the day I told him the half truth, the day I had destroyed a angel.

**Memory::**

_A younger Caly laughed as he spun her around. She felt herself fall into his chest and she blushed her platinum blond hair turned Weasley red: almost._

_"I wish you'd stay your true self. Its the most beautiful." she heard him say as she hid her face in his chest. Caly chuckled and let her eyes return to blue/green, and her hair turn back to Black. she could give him this before she broke an Angel, she thought as she looked up at him._

_"Beautiful, as will she be." He said putting his hand on Calypso's abdomen. She winced._

_"How do you know its a girl?" Caly asked and he just smiled his crocked smile. she slapped his arm, "Cedric Anthony Mason-Diggory!" She cried, using his full name. He knew she didn't like him dazzling her._

_"Sorry love." He said and Caly felt her heart break. How could she do this? she was a evil Bitch, a monster, It was the only answer._

_"Cedric I lied." She said bluntly, looking down._

_"What do you mean?" He asked and she looked up at him. He wouldn't forgive her after this, this was going to break them all but at least he would live...._

**Edwards Pov:**

I stared at my one and only love as the memories played. The words spoken between Elisabeth and Cedric brought out forgotten memories of my own mother, we had talked like that once, about what I couldn't tell.

"YOU BASTARD, AMOS, SHE DIDNT MEAN TOO...LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Elisabeth scream with a almost primal rage as her ex-husband proceeded to threaten and cruelly push my Bell..Caly over the edge. This memory, it was one that I couldn't comprehend, why would she say those things..she couldn't possibly mean she had lied about being pregnant....it was obvious she was, at least by a vampires vision, and even in a memory. Though it couldn't be more then three months.

"Shh..Elisabeth, it'll be okay. He wont get away with this." I said to my great niece, give a few more greats. "Dame straight he wont..when I'm done I'll make a newborn look like a kitten." I heard Harry almost snarl his eyes dark with hate and sadness. I blinked how did he know about newborns? He sounded like he was talking from experience and from Jasper's looks it seemed like he agreed.

Turned my attention back to the memory...almost in a trance.

_"I lied, when we were at the Yule Ball." She said and he backed up his green eyes blank his jaw set._

_"Your not pregnant?" He asked and though she was she shook her head. He would never know, it would kill them both._

_"I...No I am not."_

_"Why would you say something like that?" She looked up and it took her a moment to figure out what he meant but she did. No one would notice but her eyes were a depressing blue now._

_"I saw how you were dancing with Cho..I just wanted to have you back." She said before taking a step forward he didn't move but he looked dazed. She didn't think he noticed, but tears were filling her eyes._

_"I don't know what to say." He said and she put her hand up to lay on his shoulder but he back up. So this was how it was going to end?_

_"Don't say anything. You wont see me again and if you do..it wont be beside you." Caly said and ran away. The memory faded as Cedric backed against a wall and screamed tears falling down his face. His hands coming out of his pocket and his fingers around a small ring, a engagement ring. (End Memory)  
_

I looked at Elisabeth sadly before glaring at Amos who seemed happy at Caly's emotional state she had stopped struggling and was muttering nonsense.

"Cedric..I lied..I lied...lied...I lied." She had tears running down her cheeks and then as Amos started screaming at her to admit to what she'd done she started trashing and then her body glowed and the chair was blown up, for a moment I thought she was hurt, Alice, and everyone else had screamed thinking the same and the thought all revolved around Be..no, she was Caly, She had always been and would always be Caly and as some of my questions were answered more seemed to come in, and I looked forward to finding out the answer to them out.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but its been a hetic year, lol. Anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter...the nest one will continue were we left off. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tale of a Black Soul**

**Chapter 10: Medication**

**BPOVPOV:**

**Flashback:**

"_What are we going to do Lucius?" Narcissa asked, looking into the room which held her restrained niece. She felt sorry for her, so technically the girl was not her niece, but her second cousin, but they still shared blood. She had been missing for so long now, almost six months, she disappeared from school and then it had been Draco to find her. When he brought her home it was obvious why she ran, she was at least nine months pregnant. Narcissa feared for her niece, and her nieces baby. _

"_The dark lord wants it removed and taken care of," Lucius sneered, a uncaring look on his face. Narcissa looked at her husband in horror. _

"_Lucius you can't be serious!" she cried. _

"_What would you have me do? Defy him?" Lucius asked. _

"_No, let me handle it, we can mod..._

**End Flashback:**

I felt myself huddle against the stone wall. I did not remember what happened after that, I awoke bloody and sore, my stomach was flat and they told me they had taken care of it, my daughter. It had been Narcissa who told me it had been a girl, I suspected she was dead, what else could she be? Rocking back and forth I cried, reaching up and pulling at my hair, letting out small screams.

"my baby...sorry...couldn't save...Cedric...so so sorry, sorry, so sorry, sorry..." I began muttering to myself though I barely comprehended it.

"How dare you do this to her! Bella does not deserve that, after all she has been through!" She heard a female voice which she thought was familiar speak.

"She deserves everything she gets. She killed our son!"

"That is enough Amos! If anyone killed Cedric it was me, I was there, I was with him when he died and I couldn't save him!" a male voice yelled and there was growls in the room as well. I didn't acknowledge this only kept rocking, muttering and crying. Eventually I felt arms around me and I started screaming out, shutting my eyes, shaking back and forth and clawing as nothing and everything.

"shh..shh, mom please calm down!" I stopped for a moment. Mom? Was this her, my little Elizabeth? I looked and began crying, it couldn't be. She looked nothing like me, red hair, blue eyes...nothing like me.

"Came as soon as I heard!" another male voice said.

"It's about damn time Malfoy! She keeps muttering about her baby...she said the name Eliza a few times as well," the male voice who yelled, his voice lowering towards the end. She heard a sharp gasp and then a sigh.

"You have to tell them, Mr. Malfoy," A velvety voice spoke, his voice was a mix of disgust and urging. It was so familiar, where did I know it from?

"Tell us what Malfoy?" the male from before, I didn't know his name, but at the same time I did. Who was he!

"Eliza, it's short for Elizabeth. Elizabeth Isabelle Diggory – Caly's daughter," he said, and there was distinct gasp and I cried harder. My little girl, who would never grow up, never feel loved or have children. I screamed, and I felt magic snap out and then the body close to mine was gone and a crack was heard and running footsteps. I could have looked, I felt guilty but I couldn't see much except blurs as I cried and shook.

"Adara!" Voices yelled out and I snapped my head up and looked to the far wall, a girl was laying on the ground, blood was coming from her head, mixing with her red hair. I blinked, tears still fell but I began moving, crawling along the floor as I approached the red headed girl. I knew her, I knew her. She wasn't Eliza, she wasn't my baby girl, but she was at the same time. Who was she?

"Calypso?" the first male voice, the one who defended me against Amos spoke and I ignored it as I came to sit in front of the girl. I put my hand on her, and looked at her face for real this time. She was very pretty, though she didn't look anything like me. She slowly opened her eyes, pretty blue eyes and I felt mine widen. She smiled up at me, and winced.

"Mommy," she muttered and I gasped and fell onto my ass before scrambling to her and checking her head wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked but it was bad. I searched for a wand but did not find it. I looked at the others, finally noticing who they where, I screamed, tears kept falling in a whole new stream.

"Help her! Help!" I yelled and then I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

**Edward's Pov: **

Watching as my love became a screaming mess was one of the hardest things I ever done. Elizabeth had chewed Amos out good and Harry had almost attacked him in rage, a rage that could have put a vampire to shame. Amos had left after receiving so many glares, his tail between his legs. His thoughts though had disgusted me, he was happy to have caused Be..Caly so much distress. Watching as she rocked back and forth, words of mixed sentences coming out it hurt, like a knife to the heart. Her children were not doing to good either, James was holding Emmi and EJ was holding Lily as she cried for her aunt.

"Eliza...so sorry, sorry, couldn't save, my baby," she muttered crying. I felt my heart constrict. I, we all knew she had been pregnant in the last memory, Rosalie had wondered where the child was, if maybe she was away from home, married or something. Esme feared the worst, but now with the whispered words Esme's heart had shattered and her mind was filled with images of a faceless baby clutched to her heart, dead. I could only pray this was not the case for my love, but it did not seem to be any other answer. It was then a tall man, same age as Harry came in. He had white-blond hair much like Seraphina and Scorpius. His eyes were the same as well and his had the air of a aristocrat, a bit like Rosalie, only male.

"Came as soon as I heard!" he spoke, looking to Caly with a horrified and sad look on his face.

_'Merlin, I'm going to kill Diggory, shove his wand all the way up his fat ass!'_ his thoughts raged and I fought back a smirk. The man had distinct imagery. Looking at him I noticed he favored Caly if only a little and then I realized this must be the twins' father, making him Calypso's cousin, Draco Malfoy. Looking at him I realized where I knew him, well knew of him. His father was none other then Lucius Malfoy, I had never liked him back in the day either. He was to marry Narcissa Black...if they were cousins then that meant Lucius had married the youngest Black daughter.

"It's about damn time Malfoy! She keeps muttering about her baby...she said the name Eliza a few times as well,"Harry muttered and Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

'Shit...I knew this would come back to bite my mother and father in the ass. I should have told her years ago...she is going hate me!' he thought as he blinked a few times as if to force back a tear or two. I looked at him as he began remembering a conversation with his mother.

_'Remember Draco, Caly does not remember having the baby and it living. She will have to think Elizabeth is dead.'_

_'Are you sure this is necessary Mother? The Diggory's are a respectable family surely the Dark lord recognizes that,' _a younger Draco asked.

_'Maybe, but I think this has to do more with punishment. Someday she will be allowed to know but until then, you must be the only one with contact to Eliza,'_

_'I understand mother.'_ I pulled out of his mind and looked at him in shock, and some disgust. Who could do that to their cousin, make them think their flesh and blood, their child was dead?

"You have to tell them, Mr. Malfoy," I said, my voice was a mix of disgust and urging. Draco looked at me, looking me up and down as if wondering who I was, but he sighed. Harry looked to Draco, glaring slightly and crossing his arms.

"Tell us what Malfoy?" he asked. Draco bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. He had no choice, he would have to tell them now, he seemed to realize that as well.

"Eliza, it's short for Elizabeth. Elizabeth Isabelle Diggory – Caly's daughter," he said, and there was distinct gasp and Caly cried harder. She started shaking more and then she screamed, and I felt magic snap out from her in a bright flash and then the body close to hers, Adara who was genuinely scared for her mother – adopted or not - was gone and a crack was heard as we saw her body snap into the wall. Her head hit hard and we all, my family and I that is smelled the blood. I watched as James and Malfoy ran for Adara, her cousins and other family were shocked and tears were falling from every female who was not a vampire.

'Poor Bella, did her daughter die?' Rosalie's thoughts shocked me but I was to busy watching as Caly reacted. She looked guilty, shaky and sad. She reminded me of mental patients or a paranoid schizophrenic. I felt ashamed for thinking that but it was simply the truth.

"Adara!" voices yelled out and I saw Caly snap her head up and looked to the far wall, at Adara who was laying on the ground, blood was coming from her head, mixing with her red hair. She blinked, tears still fell but she began moving, crawling along the floor as she approached the red headed girl. I was hesitant to do anything, as I saw Draco move forward to try and stop her I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. I shook my head, Caly wouldn't hurt her daughter knowingly, even in this state I was sure of this.

"Calypso?" Harry spoke, and she ignored it as she came to sit in front of the younger girl. She put her hand on her, and looked at her face for real this time. We all saw Adara slowly opened her eyes, pretty blue eyes and saw Calypso's widen. She smiled up at Caly, and winced.

"Mommy," she muttered and Caly gasped and fell onto her bottom before scrambling to her knees and the girl in front of her, and checking her head wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked but it was bad enough that I was surprised Carlisle had not went into doctor mode immediately. Looking at him I assumed he was simply shocked. She began to search for a wand, I assume, but did not find it. I watched in silence a she looked at the others and me inadvertently, finally noticing who they we were, she screamed, tears kept falling in a whole new stream.

"Help her! Help!" Caly yelled and then her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. We watched in bated breath as she fell into a dead faint. Her mind simply could not process it. Like a elastic band snapping back into place motion began again. Carlisle ran to Adara and Caly and began trying to help them as did Elisabeth who was still shaking with tears. Her thought revolved around a granddaughter she would probably never get to see or spoil. They didn't realize Elizabeth was alive.

"Draco, Bella isn't going to wake up very sane, what are we going to do?" Harry suddenly asked. We all looked at him as Elisabeth finished her healing spell on Adara. Who's thoughts revolved around a killer headache.

"I'll...I'll need to bring Liz here," he whispered.

"She's alive? My granddaughter is alive?" Elisabeth asked, her voice raised. Draco looked at her in shame and nodded.

"Yes, my mother was the master mind behind the plan. No matter how evil my father was she would never allow him to kill a unborn or born baby. She might not have been able to have anymore after me but she'd be damned before she let father take the child away from Calypso forever," he said, clenching his fist.

"Where is she Daddy?" Seraphina asked. It was the first time the blonde girl had spoken.

"She is in Australia. She is married herself now, works as a healer and has a baby around a year old," Draco said and we all smiled knowing the baby was safe. We frowned though, would it be safe to bring Eliza here, now?

"We have no choice, Draco go and get her, by any means. If she isn't here when Caly awakens she might never be alright again," Harry said and Draco nodded, turning on his heal and apparating away.

"What did you mean by making newborn look like kitten? You sound as if you've met one before?" Jasper finally asked, no longer able to stop himself. Harry looked at him and chuckled.

"I have, Caly trained them in the last war to fight for us. Came up with a nifty little potion to stop the venom from spreading if bitten. With a time limit for administration of course. I worked beside her with them, so I know how they work. She was always better though, but like all wars we might have gone into it semi-innocent but we left it veterans of unnecessary bloodshed." We looked at Harry in respect, a new light. I never realized the second war had gotten so bad. To think my Be..no, Caly had went through that.

"Why was Caly arrested, why do they think she is evil?" Alice asked. I couldn't ask anything, my mouth felt dry and my tongue was like a dead weight. All I could do was be silent and take in information.

"Before the war, Caly didn't have the best life. She was raised by her cousins, Narcissa and her husband Lucius. Both were known dark supporters. Lucius was a Death Eater. It was expected of Cal to be one as well. Caly didn't mind she was raised to believe that muggles were beneath her, that blood purity was all that mattered. If a few muggles and blood traitors died in the way well that was their problem. She was Slytherine in school, she reigned as Slytherin Princess and Queen latter on. Everyone was either in love with her or afraid of her." Harry stopped to catch his breath. We were all in shock, this sounded nothing like the girl we knew.

"She became a Death Eater around my fourth year I believe, she was a few years older so she was a year or two above me in school. She left the school and didn't really come back and then for some reason she was spying for us, being a double agent, a member of the order. No one really trusted her except me and Dumbledore. She had killed so many people, many without remorse, she enjoyed it, only second to her cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. Soon she was caught, tortured by the Death Eaters in her Uncle's house for being a traitor and Draco rescued her. This was a few years before you guys met her. She was Eighteen, I think," Harry finished.

"What happened after that?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper. Harry looked at me and sighed.

"She was sent to Azkaban for part of her punishment, the other was part of a temporary exile and her wand was snapped. She was sent to the muggle world where her Aunt Renee, a squib lived. She is a metamorpmagus so she can change her appearance to anything, older, younger, blond, red, green, blue, male, female, even animal parts. She simply made herself resemble her Aunt Renee more. She never came back thought until after you guys left her, she instantly began helping in the war front. Without her, I don't think we would have survived," Harry admitted. We nodded looking at the girl we thought we knew. I still loved her, I didn't care if she was a two hundred year old hag, she was my angel, my Calypso. I was coming to terms with that, if she wanted to be called Caly, or Calypso and not Bella then I would respect that. Bella Swan never existed, I would start over, we make it work I just had to convince her that my love was true.

It was then Draco popped back in with a young woman who held a baby in her arms. We gasped, she was stunning. She was around 5'6 give or take, with a face similar to Caly's only she was clearly her fathers daughter. So much so people would probably think she and I were related which we were, she would be my many great niece, I think. She had curly long hair which fell to her waist and was a lovely honey brown, a darker honey brown, with bronze highlights. Her eyes were her mothers, but they were the same green as mine had been, as Cedric Diggory's as Elizabeth's. She had on a long white dress which went with her slightly olived skin tone well. The baby her in her arms seemed to be a year old, with the same green eyes as herself but the baby had black hair, much like the color Caly kept her hair. I began to wounder what Calypso's true, honest god, appearance was? I knew she did not look like Bella Swan but what did she look like?

"My god?" Elizabeth muttered as she got the first look at her granddaughter, something she thought she'd never have after her son's death.

"Hello, your grams aren't you?" Eliza asked. Elisabeth smiled and opened her arms. Eliza looked down a the baby in her arms and passed him to Draco who rolled his eyes and we watched as the two women who shared the same name hugged. Elizabeth Sr. began to cry as and we all saw the Eliza begin to tear up.

"Where is mama?" Eliza asked as she pulled back. Draco sighed and nodded to the corner where Carlisle was placing Caly up against the wall. Eliza begin to sob as she stared at her mother, she noticed like us all that while she had become unconscious her appearance had changed slightly. She gained back a little color, her hair was now pitch black and long, a bit of gray was in the sides but it was hardly making her look old. It wasn't much different from the form she had when we met. She was beautiful, like a fallen angel.

"Oh god, mama?" Elizabeth spoke and rushed to her, running a hand through the older woman's hair and she looked back at us.

"She will be okay, right?" We sighed, each in turn and Carlisle nodded.

"She should be fine. I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family; Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper," Carlisle said, pointing to us each. She smiled at us, Caly's smile, and nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth Rose Belmont nee Diggory. That's my daughter, Arabella Belmont," she told us and Esme and Rosalie were fast to smile at the young babe, who was Caly's granddaughter.

"You must be my siblings. Cousin Draco told me about you. EJ, Cedric and Adara right?" Eliza asked. The three kids in question nodded.

"It's Emmi actually, I don't like going by my first name," Adara told her new sister, but otherwise she smiled at the girl. Eliza smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the family Lizzie," Cedric said, smiling. Eliza laughed and nodded just as we all heard Caly wake up. I watched a the most beautiful blue/green eyes stared at a pair of green ones and she began to whimper.

"My baby?" she asked. It broke my heart to see Calypso so unsure, broken. Her eyes began to turn gray by the minute and I wanted nothing more then to turn them back to the vibrant color as before.

"Hi mama, I'm Alive," Eliza said, smiling sheepishly.


End file.
